Helltalia
by Ruvina no Ookami Hime
Summary: 36 Nation terperangkap di vila bersama 1 orang pembunuh berdarah dingin; Salah satu di antara mereka. WARNING: Chara's death every chapter. Violence. Bloody scenes. Makin lama makin menjurus ke gore. Read at your own risk.
1. Where Everything Starts

**A/N**: Konnichiwa Minna-san~ Ini fic pertama Ruvi di fandom Hetalia, jadi mohon kerjasamanya ^^

**Listening to**: iNSaNiTY by SFA2-Miki and Kaito

**Watching**: Hetalia AMV – iNSaNiTY

* * *

**HELLTALIA**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Helltalia © Ruvina no Ookami Hime

**Inspired by**: Suspicious Sentiment © Owl7498

**Warning**: Character death every chapter, probably violence and bloody scenes.

Foul language, and a lot of foreign languages.

Don't like, Don't read!

* * *

**~.~****  
**

**FIRST PHASE – FASE PERTAMA**

**{The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing – Sang Serigala Berbulu Domba}**

~.~

CHAPTER 1

[Where Everything Starts – Di mana Semuanya Berawal]

~.~

.

"... dan itu mengakhiri rapat kita kali ini." Kata Germany sambil membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

Semua orang menghembuskan napas lega begitu tahu rapat mereka telah selesai. Saat ini para _nation_ sedang berada di Alaska, di sebuah vila yang baru dibeli America dari Russia. Udara di tempat itu begitu dingin, belum lagi di luar sedang terjadi badai salju yang lebat.

"Badainya, seperti, tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat." Kata Poland sambil mengintip ke luar jendela.

"Apa itu artinya kita tak bisa pulang?" Tanya Latvia khawatir. Dia tak ingin terjebak lebih lama lagi dengan Russia yang terus-menerus menghantuinya dengan aura gelapnya.

"Hari ini juga sudah larut. Kurasa sebaiknya kita menetap di sini untuk malam ini." Usul Swiss.

"Aku setuju dengan Swiss. Sepertinya kita harus menginap di sini malam ini." Kata Germany.

Terdengar gumaman protes dari yang lain. Germany hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia tahu jadinya akan begini.

"Oi, America! Apa di sini ada cukup ruangan untuk semuanya?" Tanya Germany pada America yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Japan.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu, ini baru kedua kalinya aku ke sini. Kenapa tidak kau lihat saja sendiri?" Tanya America tak peduli.

Germany hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar kata-kata personifikasi negara adidaya tersebut. Mereka sedang terdampar di vilanya, dan dia masih belum bisa membaca keadaan di saat genting seperti ini.

"Ne, ne, Doitsu... Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling, ve~" Kata Italy sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Germany.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menemani Italy dan West." Kata Prussia sambil menepuk bahu Germany.

"Eh, yah... Baiklah. Ayo kita jalan." Kata Germany sambil berjalan keluar dari aula melalui pintu di belakang mereka.

.

Ternyata lantai 2 rumah itu terbagi menjadi 2 bagian, yaitu bagian barat dan timur. Di kedua bagian itu terdapat cukup banyak kamar kosong, seakan-akan America telah mempersiapkan seandainya mereka terpaksa menginap di tempat itu. Sayangnya setelah dihitung lagi, jumlah kamar yang ada tidak mencukupi kebutuhan para _nation_ yang berjumlah lebih dari 30 itu. Mau tak mau, beberapa dari mereka harus rela berbagi kamar.

"... Begitulah." Kata Germany mengumumkan hasil temuannya pada para _nation_ yang lain.

Terdengar gumaman protes lagi. Kelihatannya tak semua orang mau membagi privasi mereka dengan orang lain.

"Tapi kita boleh memilih kamar yang mana saja, kan?" Tanya England sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Yah, asalkan aku tidak sekamar dengan England, aku rela berbagi kamar dengan siapa pun..." Kata France sambil tebar pesona.

"Siapa juga yang yang mau sekamar denganmu, _you bloody git_!" Protes England.

"Apa katamu? Kau—"

DUAK!

DUAK!

Dua pukulan dari penggorengan Hungary sukses membuat kedua orang yang mengaku rival itu mengerang kesakitan dan menghentikan pertarungan kecil mereka.

"Terima kasih, Hungary." Kata Germany yang dibalas senyuman manis dari gadis tomboy itu.

"Sekarang kalian boleh memilih kamar kalian masing-masing. Kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini besok pagi, semoga badainya sudah berhenti ketika itu dan kita semua bisa pulang. Bubar." Kata Germany.

Beberapa menit setelah itu diisi dengan kegiatan mencari kamar dan teman sekamar, yang sedikit-banyak menciptakan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil.

Yah, hasil akhirnya kira-kira begini:

Swiss langsung menarik Liectenstein bersamanya, Lithuania, Estonia, dan Latvia memutuskan untuk tidur bersama, tapi pada akhirnya Lithuania dibawa kabur oleh Poland, Belarus yang mengincar sekamar dengan Russia ditarik Ukraine menjauh, Netherlands mau tak mau harus sekamar dengan Belgium, Romano juga terpaksa sekamar dengan Spain, Seychelles memutuskan untuk mengajak Sealand dengannya, Hong Kong tidur dengan Taiwan, dan Germany pun berbagi kamar dengan Italy.

Pada akhirnya semua orang berhasil tidur dengan tenang di kamarnya masing-masing, melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang terdampar di tengah pegunungan salju. Semuanya, kecuali satu.

Satu orang yang tak tidur ini berjalan pelan menuruni sebuah tangga batu, menimbulkan bunyi menggema setiap kali dia melangkah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar ketika dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

.

Cklek!

Mati lampu.

Orang yang pertama kali menyadarinya adalah England, yang masih sibuk membaca buku yang dibawanya tadi. Dia sedang berada di bagian klimaks dari cerita tersebut ketika lampu tidur di sebelahnya mati. Sambil menggerutu England pun meletakkan bukunya di atas tempat tidur, lalu berjalan dengan kesal keluar dari kamarnya.

Seperti yang ia duga, lampu di koridor juga ikut mati. Dari ujung ke ujung yang bisa dilihatnya hanya kegelapan yang mencekam, membuat semua orang yang mungkin berada di posisi England langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi.

Tapi tidak dengan mantan bajak laut paling hebat di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang ditakuti oleh England, apalagi hanya kegelapan seperti ini. Jadi dia menyusuri koridor itu perlahan sambil berusaha untuk tidak tersandung apapun di bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka di belakangnya, dan sebuah cahaya lampu senter langsung menerpa punggungnya.

"England!" Seru sebuah suara di belakangnya.

England mengenali suara itu dan berbalik. Di belakangnya berdiri Lithuania yang sedang memegang senter ke arahnya, sepertinya dia juga menyadari mati lampu yang terjadi. England mengenal Lithuania karena dia pernah bekerja di rumah America, tapi mereka tidak bisa dibilang kenal terlalu dekat.

"Kau bangun dari tadi?" Tanya Lithuania sambil berjalan di samping England.

"Aku sedang membaca buku ketika tadi tiba-tiba mati lampu. Padahal aku sedang berada di bagian paling serunya! Sial!" Gerutu England.

"Ah, England..." Lithuania berusaha menenangkan England yang mulai mengeluarkan bahasa khasnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan tangga ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu di sekitar mereka menyala, membuat sekeliling mereka mendadak menjadi terang-benderang. Sambil berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya, Lithuania mematikan senternya dan menyimpan benda kecil itu di sakunya lagi.

"Lampunya sudah menyala, apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing?" Tanya Lithuania.

"Entahlah. Aku mau mengecek ke bawah dulu. Aku punya firasat tidak enak..." Kata England sambil mulai menuruni tangga.

"Ah, tunggu England—" England telah menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum Lithuania sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Lithuania pun memutuskan untuk mengejar England. Di lantai bawah terlihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul, sepertinya bukan mereka satu-satunya orang yang terbangun karena mati lampu tersebut. Japan, Germany, America, Swiss, dan Liechtenstein terlihat berdiri mengelilingi pintu depan, sepertinya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya England yang baru tiba.

Melihat England berjalan menghampiri mereka, kumpulan _nation _tersbut menyingkir dan memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang sepertinya ditempel ke pintu depan pada England dan Lithuania.

~.~

_~Welcome to the Ultimate Survival Game~_

_Kalian terjebak di dalam vila di tengah badai salju lebat dan semua jalan keluar telah dikunci,_

_Di tengah-tengah kalian ada seekor 'serigala' yang diam-diam mengincar mangsanya,_

_Bisakah kalian menemukan sang 'serigala' dan membunuhnya sebelum terlambat?_

_~Selamat berburu, wahai para domba yang manis~_

~.~_  
_

"Jangan bilang kalian mempercayai isi kertas ini?" Tanya England dengan nada meremehkan.

"Itulah yang sebenarnya sedang kami bahas." Kata Swiss tenang.

"Semua pintu keluar tiba-tiba tak bisa dibuka, begitu pula dengan jendelanya. Aku sudah mencoba semua kunci yang kutemukan, tapi entah mengapa tetap tidak mau terbuka." Kata America.

Suasana mendadak hening ketika semua orang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya diam sambil menatap selembar kertas putih di hadapan mereka.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Lithuania membalik kertas itu, memperlihatkan tulisan-tulisan lain.

~.~

_Gladiator yang sedang bertarung, pada akhirnya akan mati juga._

~.~

"Apa ini... teka-teki?" Tanya Japan.

"Sepertinya." Kata England sambil meneliti sebaris kalimat itu.

"Gladiator? Dan mati di sini maksudnya...?" Tanya America.

"Tunggu dulu... Negara yang identik dengan gladiator adalah—"

"... Greece?" Tanya Liechtenstein memotong ucapan Germany.

"Greece? Betul juga. Tapi, ada apa dengan Greece?" Tanya Lithuania tak mengerti.

Semua orang saling bertatapan satu sama lain, mencoba mencari tahu jawabannya.

Tapi mereka tidak perlu mencari tahu terlalu lama, karena teriakan Romano beberapa detik kemudian langsung menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya England yang lebih dulu sampai di atas.

Teriakan Romano kelihatannya membangunkan hampir semua orang di vila itu, yang langsung berkumpul di tempat kejadian perkara. Germany menyuruh semua orang menyingkir, dan akhirnya dia melihat apa yang membuat seorang Romano berteriak.

Greece, terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada dinding dengan wajah dan pakaian berlumuran darah. Kedua matanya tertutup seakan-akan dia tertidur, tapi kulitnya mulai memucat, tanda bahwa dia sudah lama tak bernyawa.

Penyebab kematiannya jelas adalah luka di dahinya yang disebabkan oleh benturan keras ke kepalanya. Hal itu membuat benda keras apa saja bisa dijadikan senjata. Banyaknya darah mengalir di wajah dan pakaiannya menandakan bahwa dia mati kehabisan darah, sebuah kematian yang lambat dan menyiksa jika dia memang sadar ketika itu.

Di sudut ruangan terlihat Spain sedang menenangkan Romano yang sepertinya _shock_. Jelas saja, tak ada seorang pun yang mengharapkan adanya seorang pembunuh yang tiba-tiba muncul di vila tempat mereka terpaksa tinggal.

"Aku mau pulang! Aku tidak mau terus berada di sini!" Seru Taiwan ketakutan sambil berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Hong Kong terlihat mengejarnya tak lama kemudian.

Tentu, semua orang juga menginginkan hal itu. Siapa orang gila yang mau tinggal lebih lama di tempat itu ketika mereka tahu ada pembunuh mengintai di dekat mereka?

"Tapi... apa _nation_ seperti kita benar-benar bisa mati?" Tanya Finland tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang kembali berpikir dua kali mengenai hal itu.

"Kita _nation_ memang hidup abadi, tapi tak ada yang bilang kita tak bisa mati." Kata Austria yang tetap terlihat tenang.

"Contohnya, Ancient Rome... Atau Holy Rom—"

"Berhenti! Tidakkah kau melihat betapa takutnya Italy?" Seru Hungary kesal.

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Italy, yang terlihat begitu ketakutan seperti kakaknya. Mungkin dialah yang paling banyak melihat kematian _nation_ terdekatnya, dan mengingat hal itu pasti akan memberikan mimpi buruk baginya. Hungary memeluk Italy dengan erat, mencoba menenangkan pecinta pasta itu.

Sementara itu Japan sibuk memeriksa seisi ruangan, mencari petunjuk kematian Greece. Selain Turkey, mungkin dia adalah orang terdekat bagi Greece. Entah mengapa Japan merasa punya kewajiban untuk menyelidiki pembunuhnya. Dia ingin membalas dendam kematian sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Japan melihat sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur dan langsung menariknya keluar. Sebuah botol anggur. Bagian bawahnya pecah dan isinya sudah tumpah entah ke mana. Japan memperlihatkan hal itu pada America.

"Hmm... botol anggur? Di bawah ada banyak botol anggur, mungkin pembunuhnya mengambil itu dari dapur?" Begitulah reaksi America.

Japan memperhatikan botol anggur itu lagi baik-baik. Pelakunya mengambil botol anggur itu dari dapur, berarti setidaknya si pelaku mengerti denah sederhana vila tersebut. Padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka datang ke vila itu. Kecuali untuk Russia dan America...

.

"Eh? Kan tadi sudah kubilang, aku belum pernah menyelidiki tempat ini sebelumnya. Aku baru saja membelinya dari Russia, dan aku hanya membereskan ruang depannya saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab America begitu ditanya.

Itu benar, tadi America juga mengaku bahwa dia tidak tahu jumlah kamar di vilanya. Sekarang gantian Japan bertanya pada Russia.

"Tempat ini, da? Aku menemukannya begitu saja ketika sedang mendaki gunung. Kulihat tempat ini cukup bagus, lagipula tak ada penghuninya, jadi kuambil saja, da." Kata Russia.

"Itu artinya kau tahu denah tempat ini?" Tanya Japan lagi.

"Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Kira-kira begitulah, da." Jawab Russia dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas, walau agak tak meyakinkan.

Jawaban tersebut membuat Russia menjadi tersangka utama untuk saat ini, walau siapapun juga mungkin tak sengaja menemukan dapur dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan botol anggur itu sebagai senjata. Tapi kenapa harus botol anggur?

"Japan, kau tidur sendiri, kan?" Tanya Germany sambil menepuk pundak Japan, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa?" Tanya Japan.

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi kamar sehingga tak ada yang tidur sendiri. Jika apa yang tertulis di kertas itu memang benar, maka kita harus waspada. Harus ada yang mengawasi ketika yang lain tidur." Jelas Germany.

Japan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia telah menyerahkan hasil penemuannya pada yang lain, dan orang-orang juga sudah diperlihatkan kertas yang tadi mereka temukan. Seperti yang dia duga, kepanikan langsung memuncak ketika orang-orang tahu bahwa mereka terjebak di tempat itu bersama seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari mereka sendiri.

Setelah diberi pengarahan, orang-orang bergegas menuju kamar mereka yang baru. Namun karena kini jumlahnya ganjil, ada satu kamar yang diisi tiga orang. Kamar itu adalah kamar yang ditempati oleh Denmark, Norway, dan Iceland. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang berarti, mereka juga kadang tidur bertiga di rumah Denmark karena rumahnya lah yang paling besar.

Jadi setelah sebagian besar orang kembali ke kamar mereka, termasuk Spain yang masih terus menempel pada Romano, tinggallah sekelompok kecil _nation_ yang memutuskan untuk membersihkan bekas-bekas kejadian yang terjadi. Sebenarnya tak banyak juga yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka tak berani mengubah posisi barang-barang di situ, takut perubahan kecil akan menghilangkan petunjuk penting yang akan merujuk pada pembunuhnya.

Yang mereka lakukan hanya menutupi jasad Greece yang terlihat begitu damai dengan selimutnya yang masih terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidur. Selepas itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing, tanpa menyadari bahwa pembunuhnya ada di antara mereka, berjalan dengan tenang layaknya seekor serigala yang mengenakan bulu domba.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Gimana? Hehe, Ruvi suka ending-nya, kesannya gimanaaa gitu ^^

Dan maafkan titik-titik tak jelas di tengah-tengah itu, soalnya kalo nggak dikasih titik malah jadi dempet semua.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan amat sangat, Ruvi masih Author yang berkembang kok. Kalau ada pertanyaan silakan, akan Ruvi jawab sebisa mungkin. Request atau ngasih ide apapun juga boleh, nanti kalo cocok Ruvi masukin. Btw, adakah yang sudah bisa menebak pelakunya? Ruvi bakal ngasih _hint_ kok dikit-dikit. Nanti kalo ketebak Ruvi kasih permen!

Saa, Review please?


	2. Hide and Seek of Death Game

**Listening to**: HetaOni Douga by Nico Nico Chorus

**Watching to**: HetaOni Douga (English Sub)

* * *

**HELLTALIA**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Helltalia © Ruvina no Ookami Hime

**Inspired by**: Suspicious Sentiment © Owl7498

**Warning**: Character death every chapter, probably violence and bloody scenes.

Foul language, and a lot of foreign languages.

Don't like, Don't read!

* * *

~.~

CHAPTER 2

[Hide and Seek of Death Game – Permainan Petak Umpet Kematian]

~.~

.

Keesokan paginya, semua orang berkumpul di aula seperti yang dijanjikan. Walaupun senyuman terlihat di sana-sini dan suara tawa bisa terdengar menggema di ruangan itu, sebenarnya semua orang tengah diselimuti ketakutan dan kecurigaan terhadap satu sama lain. Tak terlalu terlihat, memang, tapi ada satu orang yang jelas-jelas menampakkan ke-_shock_-annya terhadap kejadian tadi malam.

"Jadi _nii-chan_ masih tidak mau berkata apa-apa, ve~?" Tanya Italy.

"Sepertinya dia sangat _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi malam. Dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak itu. Tolong berikan dia waktu sebentar, setidaknya sampai dia lebih tenang." Kata Spain.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kami bisa menunggu." Kata Germany.

"Ve~ _nii-chan_..." Gumam Italy yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan kakaknya.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika dia mengatakan sesuatu. Untuk saat ini tinggalkan saja dia sendiri. Aku yakin dia akan kembali normal dengan segera." Kata Spain.

"Kalau begitu kami menyerahkannya padamu." Kata Japan sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar Spain dan Romano.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu yang lain? Aku bisa menemani kalian kalau perlu. Berdua saja tidak cukup, lagipula kau pasti mengantuk setelah—"

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku akan terus mengawasinya." Kata Spain berusaha meyakinkan Germany.

Germany tetap terlihat ragu, tapi pada akhirnya dia juga memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hal itu pada Spain. Lagipula hubungan Spain dan Romano bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Jika ada seseorang tempat Romano menyatakan perasaannya, Spain lah orangnya.

"... Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, kami semua akan berada di bawah." Kata Germany sambil berbalik pergi.

"Ayo, Italy." Ajak Germany.

"Ve~" Adalah satu-satunya respon Italy sebelum dia berjalan mengikuti Germany.

Setelah yakin mereka telah jauh, Spain menutup pintu kamarnya dan menatap kembali pada Romano, yang duduk diam di pojok tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal. Sejak tadi malam dia terus begitu, membuat Spain pusing dibuatnya.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Roma...? Boss tidak mengerti~" Tanya Spain sambil duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan.

Romano tetap diam seribu bahasa mendengar bujukan Spain. Dia takut. Dia tak pernah merasa begitu takut sebelumnya. Apa yang dia lihat—tidak, dia rasakan—tadi malam membuatnya bulu kuduknya berdiri setiap mengingatnya.

"... Aku..." Bisik Romano dengan suara bergetar.

Spain berdiri mendengar suara Romano.

"... sepertinya... aku menabrak pelakunya."

.

"Makanan sudah jadi, semuanya~" Kata France sambil membawa masuk makanan yang baru saja dibuatnya di dapur.

Di belakangnya ada England, Finland, Sweden, Seychelles, China, dan Hungary yang kurang-lebih ikut membantu France memasak. Tapi tentu saja England hanya menonton di dapur, tak ada yang ingin mati keracunan karena makanannya hari ini. Sudah cukup mereka memiliki pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak diketahui identitasnya, mereka tak butuh pembunuh kedua yang bisa membunuh dengan makanannya.

Ketujuh orang tersebut masing-masing membawa nampan berisi piring yang mereka letakkan di meja rapat yang melonjong di tengah ruangan. Semua orang bergegas menghampiri tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, bersiap untuk menyantap makanan beraroma sedap tersebut.

Germany, Italy, dan Japan yang baru turun dari lantai 2 pun ikut bergabung di meja makan, menyisakan 3 kursi kosong yang seharusnya ditempati Greece, Spain, dan Romano.

"Mereka tak mau turun?" Tanya Belgium yang kebetulan cukup dekat dengan dua pecinta tomat itu.

Italy menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Belgium. Keadaan mendadak menjadi hening, atau lebih tepatnya, _gloomy_. Melihat keadaan serba murung di ruangan itu, sang raja _Nordic_ memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau begitu sebelum makan, ayo kita bersulang demi Greece!" Usul Denmark sambil mengangkat gelas wine-nya tinggi-tinggi.

Semua orang terkejut mendengar suara Denmark, tapi pada akhirnya mereka mengikuti tindakan Denmark dan mengangkat gelas masing-masing.

"Semoga ia diterima di tempat yang terbaik." Tambah Iceland.

"Demi Greece!" Seru semua orang sambil mengangkat gelas masing-masing.

Untuk sesaat semua orang seakan-akan melupakan situasi mereka saat ini. Mereka tertawa dan bersulang, saling mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan Perancis yang nikmat dan meneguk wine. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang bagus, seandainya saja sang pembunuh tidak sedang merencanakan pembunuhan keduanya.

...

"Kau bilang apa, Roma?" Tanya Spain.

"Kubilang... aku menabrak pelakunya, bodoh!" Seru Romano kesal.

Spain terdiam begitu mendengar Romano.

"Menabrak... kau yakin?" Tanya Spain ragu.

"Sial, manakutahu? Waktu itu gelap dan aku mau menyusulmu ke kamar mandi, lalu aku menabrak seseorang. Aku sendiri tidak yakin, tapi...!" Romano menghentikan ucapannya.

"Tapi...?" Tanya Spain.

"Aku bisa merasakan hawa membunuhnya. Begitu gelap, dingin, dan mengerikan, membuatku merinding setiap mengingatnya. Aku takut, Spain. Aku takut dia akan membunuhku jika aku mengatakan hal ini." Kata Romano yang terlihat memeluk bantalnya begitu erat.

Spain menatap Romano penuh simpati. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah dialami mantan pelayan kecilnya itu, tapi...

"Mungkin yang kau tabrak itu Belarus." Kata Spain dengan wajah ceria.

"Aku serius, bodoh! Lagipula itu salahmu meninggalkanku ke toilet tengah malam begitu..." Seru Romano sambil melempar bantalnya ke arah Spain.

Spain berhasil menghindar dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia duduk di samping Romano dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan, Roma. Waktu itu gelap, dan mungkin kau panik karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, membuat siapapun yang kau tabrak terlihat menyeramkan." Kata Spain sambil mengusap rambut Romano perlahan.

"Mungkin..." Gumam Romano.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku tahu kau lapar, dan aku juga lapar. Orang lapar tak akan bisa berpikir jernih, kan?" Usul Spain sambil merangkul Romano keluar kamar.

Sambil berjalan, Romano berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Spain yang terlalu ceria. Personifikasi negara _passion_ itu memang tahu cara membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Romano tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman tipis, yang tentu saja dia sembunyikan dari Spain.

"... Ya." Jawabnya pelan.

.

Setelah semua orang—termasuk Romano dan Spain—selesai makan, kembali diadakan rapat untuk membahas kejadian tadi malam beserta tindakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Bisa kalian katakan di mana saja kalian tadi malam ketika mati lampu?" Tanya Germany selaku pemimpin rapat.

Kebanyakan orang mengaku mereka bahkan tidak tahu tadi malam mati lampu dan baru terbangun ketika mendengar teriakan Romano, sementara beberapa yang lain sadar mati lampu tapi tetap memutuskan untuk diam di kamarnya.

"Aku sedang membaca buku ketika tiba-tiba mati lampu, lalu aku keluar untuk menyelidikinya bersama Lithuania dan akhirnya bertemu America dan yang lain di bawah." Kata England ketika ditanya.

Lithuania mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa perkataan England benar.

"Aku menyadari mati lampu dan mengecek ke bawah bersama Liechtenstein." Kata Swiss yang langsung disambut anggukan dari Liechtenstein.

"Aku juga menyadari mati lampu, jadi aku bermaksud membangunkan America. Tapi kamarnya dikunci, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di luar." Kata Japan yang kebetulan mendapat kamar di lantai 1.

"Aku sedang main P*P (Pla*Statio*Portabl*) di kamarku ketika tiba-tiba mati lampu, jadi aku pergi mengecek ke ruang listrik di basement dan menyalakan listriknya lagi. Ketika aku naik, aku melihat Japan dan Germany sedang memperhatikan kertas yang tertempel di pintu depan itu." Kata America.

"Aku sendiri, menyadari mati lampu lalu memutuskan untuk mengeceknya ke bawah. Italy masih tidur ketika itu jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya." Kata Germany.

"Aku sedang berada di kamar mandi ketika tiba-tiba mati lampu. Roma menyusulku tak lama kemudian, lalu ketika kami mau kembali ke kamar, Roma melihat pintu kamar Greece terbuka dan... kalian tahu lanjutannya." Kata Spain.

Setelah berdiskusi sebentar, dia dan Romano sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu bahwa Romano menabrak seseorang tadi malam. Jika yang Romano tabrak memang pelakunya, pasti orang itu akan langsung mengincar Romano dan nyawa Romano akan ada dalam bahaya. Karena itu Spain memutuskan untuk menyimpan rahasia kecil itu hanya untuknya dan Romano.

Sementara itu, seseorang bermata violet yang duduk di seberang Romano tengah bertanya-tanya siapa yang ia tabrak semalam. Itu memang kesalahan kecilnya untuk tidak memperhatikan jalan semalam. Lain kali dia harus lebih berhati-hati. _Lain kali_...

Selanjutnya Germany membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Apakah mereka mau menunggu begitu saja hingga semua orang di tempat itu habis dibunuh sang pelaku? Tentu tidak, mereka harus berusaha melakukan sesuatu, apapun itu.

"Bagaimana dengan cerobong asap?" Usul Finland.

Seychelles menggeleng. "Cerobong asapnya ditutupi sesuatu dari luar hingga ke bawah sini. Itu berarti kita juga tak akan bisa menyalakan perapian." Katanya yang tadi pagi telah mengecek hal itu bersama Hungary.

"Tidak bisakah kalian, seperti, mencoba mendorong apapun itu?" Tanya Poland.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba sendiri?" Tanya Turkey yang terlihat _bad mood_ sejak tadi malam.

Poland langsung terdiam mendengar tantangan mantan kerajaan Ottoman itu.

"Kenapa tidak kita pecahkan saja jendelanya, da? Atau mungkin aku boleh mencoba menjebol pintunya, da?" Tanya Russia sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap khasnya.

"Coba saja, bahkan aku tak bisa menjebol pintu depannya." Sahut America.

Jika seorang America, SEORANG AMERICA, yang sanggup menggeret-geret mobil untuk sejam lebih tak mampu menjebol sebuah pintu sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu biasa, maka itu artinya tak ada orang lain yang bisa.

"Dan jendelanya?" Tanya Norway.

"Semua jendela dilapisi teralis dari luar. Walaupun kita bisa memecahkan kacanya, belum tentu kita bisa memotong teralis itu." Jawab Netherlands sambil asyik menghisap rokoknya.

"Argh! Ini benar-benar tidak _awesome_! Masa' kita terperangkap di tempat ini?" Seru Prussia frustasi.

"Di tempat ini juga tak ada sinyal, sebuah kebetulan yang aneh." Kata Austria sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya, membuat semua orang mengikuti perbuatannya.

"Jelas saja! Kita ada di tengah pegunungan, TENGAH PEGUNUNGAN. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?" Tanya America.

"Semuanya tenang! Pertama, untuk mencegah terjadinya pembunuhan lain, yang kuharap tak akan terjadi, kita harus mengumpulkan senjata kita." Kata Germany.

Otomatis tempat itu dipenuhi suara protes dari hampir semua _nation_. Germany tahu jadinya akan begini...

"Bagaimana kalau kita memerlukannya untuk pertahanan diri?" Protes Korea.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan senapanku yang berharga!" Seru Swiss.

"Aku juga tak akan melepaskan pedang peninggalan nenek moyangku. Maaf." Kata Japan.

"Kau tidak membantu, Japan..." Kata Germany _sweatdrop_.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan senjataku!"

"Tidak ada yang boleh memegang pisauku~!"

"Pasta~"

"Dasar! Yang kau pikirkan hanya pasta, dasar adik bodoh!"

"Lepaskan~ Ini untuk menjauhkan Russia dariku...!"

"Kau mau mencoba mengambil keran ini dariku, da?"

... Dan puluhan protes lain yang semakin lama semakin tak jelas arahnya.

"DIAM! KALAU BEGINI TERUS KITA TIDAK AKAN MENYELESAIKAN APA-APA!" Seru Germany berusaha menenangkan kumpulan _nation_ tak bisa diatur itu.

Semua orang terdiam. Suasana mendadak hening.

"Bagus. Jadi menurut kalian lebih baik setiap orang di sini memiliki senjata daripada tak ada yang memiliki senjata, begitu?" Tanya Germany.

"YA!" Seru semua orang serempak.

Germany lagi-lagi hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat reaksi _nation-nation_ di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah..." Katanya pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat patroli malam di luar? Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga..." Usul Spain memotong kata-kata Germany.

"Usul yang bagus. Kalau begitu... Iceland dan Seychelles yang akan berjaga malam ini." Kata Germany.

Terdengar gumaman tidak setuju di sana-sini.

"Kenapa harus mereka?" Tanya France. "Aku tak ingin menempatkan Sey-chan kesayanganku dalam bahaya..."

"Hal yang sama berlaku dengan Ice-ku yang berharga!" Timpal Denmark sambil memeluk Iceland yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Karena sepengetahuanku tak ada _nation_ yang menaruh dendam pada mereka, sehingga mereka nyaris bisa dikatakan aman." Kata Germany dengan tenang.

"Tapi hal yang sama juga berlaku dengan Greece!" Sahut Hungary.

Mendadak semua orang menatap Turkey.

"Kalian tak keberatan kan, Iceland? Seychelles?" Tanya Germany.

Keduanya menggeleng, tanda tak keberatan.

"Kenapa harus Ice-ku yang berharga~? Kenapa tidak si Norway yang—"

Sebuah cekikan dari Norway berhasil mencegah Denmark menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin bicara?" Tanya Germany yang kini tengah ber-_facepalm_-ria di tempat duduknya.

Tak ada respon.

"Kalau begitu rapat kali ini selesai. Tolong jangan pernah berjalan sendiri, selalu berjalan berpasangan atau lebih akan memperkecil kemungkinan kalian diserang. Bubar." Kata Germany sambil berdiri.

Rapat yang panjang dan melelahkan itu akhirnya berakhir, dan para _nation_ langsung berpencar kesana-kemari, mencari sesuatu yang asyik untuk dilakukan. Beberapa tetap tinggal di aula untuk mengobrol, beberapa kembali ke ruangan mereka, beberapa memutuskan untuk mengelilingi vila tersebut, dan sisanya melakukan hal tak jelas apapun yang tak membuat mereka bosan.

"Aku, seperti, bosan setengah mati di sini!" Keluh Poland.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, Poland? Berhentilah mem_-poke _semua orang dengan jarimu! Aku yang repot karena harus meminta maaf pada mereka!" Protes Lithuania.

"Tapi aku, seperti, benar-benar bosan di sini." Keluh Poland lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main petak-umpet?" Usul Denmark yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Tapi bukankah itu akan membuat kita terpisah? Kata Germany, kita harus tetap bersama—"

"Ayolah, Ratvia-chan~ Ini kan hanya permainan." Bujuk Denmark sambil merangkul Latvia dari belakang.

"Aku tidak mau ikutan." Kata Norway.

"Aku juga." Timpal adiknya.

"Tapi itu, seperti, hal terkeren yang pernah kudengar! Ayo Liet, kita ikutan!" Ajak Poland.

"Sepertinya menarik juga..." Gumam Estonia dari jauh.

"Aku juga mau ikutan!" Seru Finland yang mengawasi dari tadi.

Melihat 'kekasih'nya mengikuti permainan kekanak-kanakan itu, Sweden pun menyusulnya. Tentu dengan tampang datar yang biasa terpampang di wajahnya.

"Yes! Lihat, Nor, Ice? Ayolah, sekali ini saja..." Mohon Denmark.

Dan setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya semua anggota Nordic ditambah Trio Baltic dan Poland setuju bermain petak-umpet. Setelah hompimpa, Norway yang mendapat giliran jaga pertama. Anggota yang lain segera mencari tempat persembunyian sebelum Norway selesai menghitung.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, terlihat para _nation_ Asia mengamati tingkah laku mereka sejak tadi.

"Bukankah itu berbahaya, aru? Berpencar seperti itu padahal sudah jelas-jelas dilarang... benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, aru." Komentar China.

"Kalau Finland, Poland, dan Denmark, aku mengerti... Tapi bahkan Norway dan Sweden?" Timpal Taiwan.

"Hei, Hong Kong, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya South Korea ketika melihat Hong Kong pergi menjauh.

"Toilet." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

.

Iceland berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 dengan terengah-engah. Sejak kapan dia menganggap permainan ini serius? tanyanya dalam hati. Jujur saja, Iceland tak pernah bermain petak-umpet seumur hidupnya, tapi setidaknya dia tahu cara bermainnya. Denmark kadang mengajaknya dan Norway bermain, tapi Norway selalu berkata tidak, dan Iceland hanya bisa berusaha membayangkan seperti apa rasanya bermain permainan itu.

Dan sekarang, ketika dia bermain untuk pertama kalinya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian, dan dia takut Norway akan menemukannya. Bukan berarti Iceland mulai menganggap serius permainan itu, dia hanya tak ingin kalah di permainan petak-umpet pertamanya.

Tapi di mana dia harus bersembunyi? Kamarnya? Salah satu kamar di koridor itu? Tidak, dia tak ingin bertemu seseorang di dalam kamar mereka. Lalu di mana?

Ketika itulah Iceland melihat pintu toilet di ujung koridor terbuka.

Dia tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan menuju ruangan kecil itu dan mengunci pintunya. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang menemukannya di situ. Tak akan ada seorang pun.

Tanpa dia sadari, ternyata ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Ke mana si Ice itu? Tak biasanya dia menghilang begini..." Keluh Denmark.

Norway berhasil menemukan semua orang dengan cepat begitu dia selesai menghitung, membuat Denmark curiga Norway menggunakan _troll_-nya untuk membantu menemukan semua orang.

Semuanya, kecuali Iceland.

Sudah hampir sejam berlalu, dan mereka masih tidak bisa menemukan Iceland di manapun. _Belum_.

Setelah satu setengah jam berlalu, para _nation_ yang lain mulai ikut mencari.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berpencar, apa kalian tidak mendengarkan perintahku?" Tanya Germany geram. Dia tak ingin ada korban lain hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti itu.

Para pemain petak umpet itu hanya bisa menunduk malu, menyesali keputusan mereka. Semua orang mencari. Semua orang memanggil. Sepertinya itulah pertama kalinya keberadaan Iceland dirasa begitu penting bagi _nation _lainnya. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Iceland bahkan setelah dua jam mencari.

Sampai pada akhirnya...,

"Aku melihat anak berambut putih itu masuk ke toilet lantai 2 bagian barat." Kata Hong Kong.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Seru England dan France bersamaan.

Para _nation _yang lain berlomba-lomba menuju tempat yang disebutkan Hong Kong. Sayang, pintu toilet yang dimaksud dikunci dari dalam. Mereka memanggil-manggil, tapi tak ada jawaban. Apa mungkin Iceland sudah...

"Apa aku perlu menggunakan kekerasan, da?" Tanya Russia sambil mengeluarkan keran air andalannya.

"Tunggu...!" Seru Sealand sambil mengambil kertas yang terselip di bawah pintu. "Apa ini?"

~.~

_Daratan es yang mengapung di tengah laut, kini telah tenggelam.  
_~.~

Russia menggunakan keran air yang dipegangnya untuk mematahkan pegangan pintu toilet, membuat kuncinya otomatis terbuka. Pintu itu perlahan mengayun ke dalam, memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang tak pantas dilihat anak-anak.

England langsung menarik mundur adiknya yang berdiri paling depan, walau sepertinya Sealand telah melihat bagian dalam kamar mandi itu sekilas. Orang-orang yang perutnya lemah langsung berlari menuruni tangga, mencari toilet terdekat.

Pembunuhan kali ini terlihat... berantakan. Darah merah bercipratan ke dinding dan lantai kamar mandi kecil itu, menodai keramik yang tadinya berwarna putih mengilat. Hampir seluruh pakaian Iceland dibasahi darah, menimbulkan bau amis yang menyengat. Matanya yang melebar karena _shock _kini memperlihatkan warna violet yang memudar, sementara kulitnya yang pucat menjadi semakin pucat dan dingin, seakan menggambarkan namanya.

"Ice..." Denmark hanya bisa menatap adik bungsunya yang terduduk kaku di atas toilet kamar mandi dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Norway langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu dia melihat apa yang... tersisa dari adiknya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dia merasa dirinya gagal menjadi seorang kakak bagi Iceland. Jika saja mereka tidak mengikuti permainan bodoh itu... Jika saja...

"Semuanya minggir! Ini bukan tontonan!" Seru Austria sambil menggiring orang-orang menjauh.

Walau perlu sedikit paksaan dan beberapa ancaman dari penggorengan Hungary, tak lama kemudian sebagian besar orang telah menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara, sementara sebagian yang lain tinggal untuk mengawasi dari jauh. Norway membujuk Denmark untuk kembali ke kamar mereka, tapi Denmark bersikeras untuk tinggal. Akhirnya Norway menyerah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Denmark hingga ia merasa baikan.

"Dan kau bilang tak ada yang dendam padanya." Kata France, yang jelas-jelas ditujukan pada Germany.

Merasa tersinggung, personifikasi Jerman itu langsung meraih kerah France dan mendorongnya keras ke dinding, menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang keras.

"Kau pikir aku juga menginginkan hal ini, hah?" Seru Germany marah.

Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi mencekam. 22 pasang mata langsung terarah menuju Germany, yang sepertinya tak mempedulikan hal itu sedikit pun dan tetap menatap tajam ke arah France.

"Ve~ Doitsu, lepaskan France _nii-san_... Lebih baik kita melakukan sesuatu pada Iceland..." Bujuk Italy sambil memeluk lengan Germany.

"Italy benar, Germany-san. Tindakanmu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita menyelidiki siapa pembunuhnya dan segera keluar dari sini." Kata Japan berusaha terdengar tenang.

Germany terengah-engah, masih menatap France yang ketakutan dengan mata biru mudanya yang menusuk dingin. Tapi dia sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Italy dan Japan benar, hal ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa... Akhirnya Germany melepaskan pegangannya pada France, yang langsung megap-megap di lantai.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kumpulan _nation_ yang masih terus menatapnya.

"Doitsu seram... Ve~" Kata Italy yang jarang melihat teman terdekatnya itu mengamuk.

Diam-diam sang pembunuh menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dia sudah menentukan target selanjutnya...

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Hoho, Ruvi sangat menikmati saat-saat membunuh Iceland, soalnya dia juga salah satu chara favorit Ruvi (apa hubungannya?). Buat yang suka Iceland, maaf ya~ Ini bukan bashing chara loh... Greece juga, dia bahkan belum sempet ngomong. Hiks. Maaf Greece...

Sekadar curhat, Ruvi sempet dihantuin Iceland begitu selesai nulis Chapter ini. Bayangin kalian mimpi ngeliat Iceland mati berlumuran darah, menatap kalian dengan tatapan kosong, SEMALEMAN. Besoknya Ruvi langsung mempelajari sejarah Iceland biar dia ngga marah lagi... =_="

Dan bagian petak-umpet itu... Maaf kalo terkesan _out of place_, soalnya itu permainan favorit Ruvi ^^v

Kritik, saran, ide, dan pertanyaan masih diterima dengan lapang dada (?)~ Yang bisa nebak pelakunya Ruvi kasih PASTAAA~~

**Balesan Anonymous Review:**

Yazawa Kana:

Eh? Takut kenapa? XD

Boleh kok manggil Ruvi-chan :) Seme? Umm... Iceland uke ya? Jangan cowok mulu dong, gantian #lol.

Hee... 20 calon tersangka? Siapa aja tuh? Kenapa jadi banyak banget? Tapi dijamin abis ini calon tersangka-nya pasti bakal jadi 40! (padahal yang dateng cuma 36)

Yang keliatan lemah? Hmm... bisa juga. Kayak Latvia? Atau Canada gitu? Atau... jangan-jangan Liechtenstein? O.O


	3. Unheard Shots

**A/N**: Sebelumnya maaf kalo England dikasih terlalu banyak peran atau istilahnya '_screen time_' di sini, soalnya dia chara fave Ruvi di Hetalia. Iggy~ ^^ Sebagai gantinya, Ruvi bakal banyakin peran _side characters_ kayak Nordics, Trio Baltic, Asian Countries, Sealand, dan Canada (yang sedihnya sampai saat ini masih terlupakan).

Dan... ada yang request suspense-nya ditambahin. Permasalahannya, Ruvi nggak ngerti cara nambahinnya T^T #pundung.

Ruvi juga nggak bisa bikin adegan action, jadi kalo adegan ******y vs pembunuhnya abal banget, maafkan Ruvi... Nanti Ruvi janji bakal belajar bikin adegan action deh. Ngga ada bahan sih... Ada yang punya fic referensi?

Buat yang request daftar karakter, langsung aja: (padahal tadinya mau ditaruh di Chapter 1 trus kelupaan)

-Axis (Italy, Germany, Japan)

-Allies (America, England, France, Russia, China)

-Canada

-Romano

-Spain

-Belgium

-Netherlands (karena temen saya fans beratnya XD)

-Trio Baltic (Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia)

-Poland

-Nordics (Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden)

-Hong Kong

-Taiwan

-Korea Selatan

-Greece

-Turkey

-Switzerland

-Liechtenstein

-Prussia

-Austria

-Hungary

-Belarus

-Ukraine

-Seychelles

-Sealand

Untuk kepentingan bersama, Ruvi udah nge-submit denah vila Helltalia di: ruvinahime . deviantart dot com /#/d51yn17 (ilangin spasinya)

Silakan dilihat~

**Listening to**: Katayoku no Tori by Akiko Shikata

**Watching to**: Hetalia - Katayoku no Tori (Full Version)

* * *

**HELLTALIA**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Helltalia © Ruvina no Ookami Hime

**Inspired by**: Suspicious Sentiment © Owl7498

**Warning**: Character death every chapter, probably violence and bloody scenes.

Foul language, and a lot of foreign languages.

Don't like, Don't read!

* * *

~.~

CHAPTER 3

[Unheard Shots – Tembakan-tembakan Tak Terdengar]

~.~

Penyebab kematian Iceland kali ini juga cukup jelas, melihat beberapa lubang bekas tusukan pisau di pakaian Iceland. Pelakunya bahkan berbaik hati meninggalkan senjata pembunuhnya di samping jasad Iceland.

"Lagi-lagi, senjatanya ditinggalkan begitu saja." Kata England sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengangkat pisau yang berlumuran darah tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pisau itu." Kata America sambil mengamati pisau yang dipegang England.

"Bukankah itu... pisau yang sering dibawa Belarus?" Tanya Japan.

Russia bergerak mendekat begitu mendengar nama adiknya dipanggil. Dia mengamati sebilah pisau berlumuran darah itu dari dekat, mengecek setiap incinya untuk membuktikan bahwa itu bukan milik adiknya.

"Ini memang punya adikku." Kata Russia pada akhirnya.

"Apa itu berarti pembunuhnya Belarus? Berarti yang membunuh Greece juga...?" Tanya France.

"Tapi ini belum terbukti, kan? Maksudku, bisa saja pembunuhnya mengambil pisau Belarus untuk menjatuhkannya, aru." Kata China berusaha menjaga atmosfir tetap tenang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kalian tanya saja pada orangnya?" Kata Norway tiba-tiba.

Semua orang menatap ke belakang mereka. Untuk seseorang yang baru kehilangan adiknya, Norway terlihat cukup tenang. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia terlihat menyimpan dendam yang begitu besar pada pembunuhnya, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang berkilat kesal.

Norway menunjuk ke pintu ruangan yang terletak di samping kamar mandi, "Sejak tadi dia ada di dalam situ, menunggu."

Semua orang lantas mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pintu kayu berwarna coklat kemerahan yang dimaksud. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan Belarus yang berwajah kusut di ambang pintu. Semua orang terdiam, tak tahu mau berkata apa.

Pisau Belarus ditemukan berlumuran darah di kamar mandi, tepat di sebelah Iceland. Semua orang tahu bagaimana sifat Belarus yang begitu impulsif dan tak segan-segan mengancam kakaknya sendiri dengan sebilah pisau yang sama yang digunakan untuk membunuh Iceland. Ditambah lagi, tak ada alasan bagi Belarus untuk _tidak_ membunuh Iceland.

Semua orang menatap ke arah Belarus, menunggu gadis berambut perak itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya." Katanya datar.

Kata-kata yang pasti diucapkan sang pembunuh ketika dia dituduh membunuh korbannya. Hal ini hanya membuat Belarus terlihat semakin mencurigakan. Posisinya benar-benar tak aman kali ini. Dia harus mencari cara keluar dari keadaan itu.

"Tunggu...!" Sosok Ukraine tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Belarus. "Aku... sejak tadi aku bersama Bela-chan di kamar! Kami sama sekali tak keluar dari kamar setelah selesai rapat! Jangan menuduh Bela-chan sembarangan!" Kata Ukraine membantah pernyataan orang-orang.

"Kau diam saja, kak. Ini urusanku dan _mereka_." Kata Belarus tak acuh.

"Tapi—" Ukraine tak bisa membantah kata-kata Belarus. Dia memang tak pernah bisa menang berdebat dengan adiknya itu. Sebaliknya, dia lebih memilih untuk mundur perlahan dan membiarkan adiknya mengatasi situasi.

"Jadi kalian berkata bahwa sejak selesai rapat kalian terus berada di kamar?" Tanya France yang disambut dua anggukan dari saudara Russia.

"Dan apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya England. "Lebih tepatnya, apa yang pisaumu lakukan di kamar mandi, berlumuran darah dan mencabut nyawa seorang _nation_?"

Belarus terdiam.

"Sebenarnya justru karena itu kami kembali ke atas. Bela-chan kehilangan salah satu pisaunya dan kami sibuk mencari pisau itu di kamar. Tiba-tiba dia teringat bahwa tadi pagi dia mencuci pisau itu di kamar mandi, dan sepertinya meninggalkan salah satunya di atas wastafel. Kami berusaha mengambil pisau itu dari kamar mandi, tapi ada orang di dalam dan dia tidak membiarkan kami masuk." Jelas Ukraine.

"Iceland sialan itu... ternyata dia yang tidak membiarkanku mengambil pisau kesayanganku...! Aku pasti akan membunuhnya seandainya dia belum mati duluan. Anak itu...! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya...!" Kata Belarus sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap mistis-nya.

Semua orang lantas mundur selangkah, menjauh dari Belarus yang sepertinya tak terkontrol. Ukraine langsung membawa Belarus kembali ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya, menjauhkannya dari orang-orang yang mungkin dilukainya.

"Jadi? Apa Belarus masih menjadi tersangka?" Tanya Hungary tiba-tiba. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tak takut melihat Belarus.

"Kemungkinan itu masih ada. Kita harus mencurigai semua orang yang bisa kita curigai untuk saat ini. Sekarang sebaiknya kita mengadakan rapat untuk memberitahu orang-orang apa yang kita temukan." Jawab Austria.

Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, sekarang pertanyaannya adalah mau kita apakan umm... Iceland?" Tanya England.

"Kita tinggalkan saja dia di sini, tapi kita kunci pintunya dari luar. Aku yakin tak akan ada orang yang mau memakai kamar mandi berlumuran darah begini." Kata Spain.

"Kau lupa bahwa Russia baru saja merusak pegangan pintu ruangan ini." Kata England sambil menunjuk lubang di tempat pegangan pintu seharusnya berada.

"Bagaimana kalau diganjal dengan keset, aru?" Usul China.

"Diganjal bagaimana, maksudmu?" Tanya France tak mengerti.

"Begini..."

China mengambil keset kamar mandi yang sedikit bernoda darah, lalu menyelipkannya ke bawah pintu kamar mandi. Dia menarik keset itu ke arah luar, menarik serta pintu kamar mandi hingga pintu tertutup dan kesetnya tersangkut di celah antara lantai dan pintu kamar mandi.

"Selesai!" Seru China sambil melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

Semua orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi terlihat terpukau dengan ide China. Bahkan tak pernah terbesit di pikiran mereka untuk melakukan hal semacam itu sebelumnya.

"Yah, sekarang pintunya sudah tertutup. Untuk kalian yang berada di sini, kucamkan baik-baik pada kalian; jangan pernah berjalan ke mana pun sendirian, termasuk ke toilet. Ketika kalian tidur, teman sekamar kalian harus tetap bangun untuk mengawasi. Mengerti?" Tanya Austria.

Semua orang mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke bawah, terus berada di sini tidak akan menghidupkan kembali Iceland." Kata Norway bersikap dewasa.

Tanpa disuruh pun semua yang berada di situ memang ingin segera turun ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian semua orang telah turun ke bawah, kecuali dua orang terdekat Iceland.

"Ayo, Anko. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, terus berada di sini tidak akan menghidupkan—"

"... Kenapa?" Terdengar gumaman samar.

Norway memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia tak bisa mendengar perkataan Denmark dengan jelas.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Tanya Denmark dengan suara gemetar.

Norway tertegun sesaat. Dia baru menyadari bahwa _nation_ yang biasanya ceria itu kini menunduk sambil membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Tak pernah Norway melihat Denmark seperti itu sebelumnya. Denmark yang biasanya tak bisa diam, kini meringkuk tak berdaya sambil bersandar pada dinding. Dia yang biasanya menyebarkan cahaya layaknya matahari pagi kini hanya bisa bersinar redup layaknya sinar matahari di tempat tinggal mereka.

"Kenapa harus dia, Norge...? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Dia terlalu muda untuk mati, dia masih—"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan dari Norway mendarat di wajah Denmark, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipinya.

"Kau pikir aku tak sempat berpikiran sama?" Tanya Norway.

Denmark yang _shock_ tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia masih tak bisa mempercayai kenyataan bahwa sahabat baiknya itu baru saja menampar wajah tampannya.

"... Tapi lalu aku berpikir, bahwa bukan ini yang diinginkan Ice. Kau pikir dia akan tenang melihatmu terus bersedih untuknya? Tidak, Anko! Mana sifatmu yang biasanya? Yang selalu optimis dan melihat ke depan, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi? Mana Denmark yang selama ini aku dan Ice kenal?" Bentak Norway sambil memukul dinding di sebelahnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Norge..."

Norway berhenti dan menatap Denmark dengan kedua mata biru gelapnya. Ekspresinya menampakkan kemarahan, tapi Denmark bisa melihat air mata yang mulai menggenangi bola matanya.

"Karena itu, kumohon... berhentilah bersedih, Anko. Berhentilah, karena kalau kau terus begitu... Maka aku... Aku tak akan bisa lagi menahan..."

_Tes._

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata sang pemuda _Nordic_ ke karpet sewarna darah di bawahnya, disusul tetesan-tetesan lain yang semakin lama semakin deras. Norway tak perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk membuat Denmark mengerti perasaannya, karena dia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Denmark sadar bahwa itu memang salahnya. Tentu Iceland tak akan bisa tenang jika ia terus seperti itu. Dia hanya harus tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya, seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

"_Ya, kan, Ice...?"_

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, yang akan berpatroli malam ini adalah England, America, dan Swiss. England akan berjaga di lantai 2 bagian timur, America bagian barat, dan Swiss akan berjaga di lantai 1." Jelas Austria menggantikan tempat Germany.

Sebuah tangan terangkat di kejauhan. "Kenapa harus mereka, desuyo?" Tanya Sealand.

"Karena ketiga orang yang kusebutkan tadi kuanggap bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri, dan juga _kita_. Walau begitu aku ingin setidaknya satu orang tetap bangun di masing-masing kamar, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Lanjut Austria lagi.

Semua orang mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Menurutku berada di kamar terus juga tak bisa dibilang aman. Siapa yang tahu jika pembunuhnya adalah teman sekamarmu sendiri?" Tanya Swiss tiba-tiba, membuat ketegangan kembali memuncak.

"Lalu apa usulmu?" Tanya Austria yang terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Jika semuanya berkumpul di aula, akan lebih mudah mengawasi mereka. Termasuk pembunuhnya juga." Kata Swiss sambil mempersiapkan senapannya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu mendadak terdiam, berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan Swiss memang benar, tapi...

"Aku setuju." Kata England tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga. Asalkan kita bisa mengawasi masing-masing, pembunuhnya tidak akan menyerang, kan?" Tanya America.

"Seharusnya begitu." Kata Japan.

Pada akhirnya semua _nation_ pun setuju berada di aula akan lebih aman daripada berkeliaran berdua atau bahkan sendiri. Rapat singkat tersebut pun berakhir dengan cepat, dan semua orang kembali ke kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Kali ini hampir tak seorang pun berani meninggalkan aula setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Iceland. Kewaspadaan bisa dirasakan meningkat di antara para penghuni sementara vila bertingkat tiga itu.

Tanpa terasa siang pun berjalan dengan panjang dan membosankan, tanpa ada hal menarik lain yang terjadi. Sambil mengawasi mangsa-mangsa kecilnya, sang serigala berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding, bersiap menjalankan rencana ketiganya.

.

Sementara itu Russia malah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perintah Austria dan pergi ke lantai 2 bersama China. Dia tak menemukan hal menarik lain untuk dilakukannya di bawah, dan Belarus—yang sudah kembali normal—akan terus mengejarnya jika ia tak segera mencari perlindungan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, yang ia bagi bersama sahabat komunisnya itu.

"Eh? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini, aru?" Tanya China begitu melihat dua orang duduk di lantai di koridor.

"Oh, itu Denmark dan Norway, da. Mungkin mereka juga dibunuh oleh 'sang serigala', da?" Tanya Russia dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, aru! Sepertinya mereka tertidur di sini... Haruskah kita membangunkan mereka, aru?" Tanya China.

"Boleh saja. Aku juga sudah siap, da." Kata Russia sambil mengeluarkan senjata andalannya; keran air.

"Tidak dengan kekerasan, aru! Kau hanya akan melukai mereka kalau begitu, aru!" Kata China.

"Tapi mereka terlihat begitu polos ketika tidur, da. Aku ingin melukai wajah polos mereka, da." Kata Russia sambil mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Tidak boleh, aru! Kau—"

Terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang diciptakan China dan Russia, perlahan Denmark membuka kedua matanya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya. Dia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi tadi... Norway menangis, dan—

Denmark berhenti bergerak ketika menyadari Norway tertidur sambil bersandar di bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai ketika tidur, seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun pada keluarga kecil mereka. Seandainya Iceland masih ada, mungkin saat ini dia akan mulai menusuk-nusuk pipi Norway dengan jarinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, aru?" Pertanyaan China membuat Denmark terlonjak kaget.

"Kalian tertidur di koridor, aru. Kalau terus di sini kalian bisa masuk angin, aru. Kembalilah ke kamar kalian. Di sana juga lebih aman, aru." Usul China.

"Ah, b-baiklah." Kata Denmark sambil berusaha berdiri tanpa membangunkan Norway.

Setelah berhasil bangun dari posisinya, Denmark mengangkat Norway dengan posisi _bridal style_. Norway ternyata lebih berat dari yang diperkirakannya, tapi setidaknya dia masih cukup ringan untuk dibawa kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Maaf, tapi bisa kau ambilkan buku Norway? Bukunya ada di atas meja kecil di bawah. Aku tak akan bisa mengambilnya dengan keadaan begini." Tanya Denmark pada China.

"Tapi, kalau begitu Russia..." China memandang ke arah Russia dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tinggalkan saja aku di sini, da. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, da..." Kata Russia sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula pembunuhnya tak akan berani melawanku, da." Tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan aura mistisnya.

Bulu kuduk China langsung berdiri bergitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir Russia.

"Uhh... baiklah, aru. Jangan ke mana-mana, aku akan segera kembali, aru." Kata China sambil berjalan mengikuti Denmark menuruni tangga.

Begitu sesampainya di aula, China langsung berjalan mendekati sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan, tepat di sebelah sebuah sofa berwarna hijau gelap. Dia atas meja itu terdapat sebuah buku bersampul biru gelap dengan tulisan 'Big Foot' berwarna keemasan di depannya. Nampaknya Norway tengah menyelidiki keberadaan makhluk mitos tersebut sebelum kejadian buruk menimpa adiknya.

"Yang ini, aru?" Tanya China sambil memperlihatkan buku itu pada Denmark.

"Ya. Terima kasih, umm... China." Kata Denmark sambil mulai berjalan kembali.

"Kenapa, aru?" Tanya China menyadari perubahan sikap Denmark.

"Ah, tidak... Hanya saja, aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku jarang mengobrol dengan orang lain selain Norway, _Iceland_, Finland, dan Sweden. Aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa di dunia ini banyak negara-negara lain yang tak kukenal." Kata Denmark sambil mulai menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 bagian timur.

"Tentu saja, aru. Kau harus lebih banyak bersosialisasi, aru. Memiliki lebih banyak teman tak ada ruginya, kan, aru?" Tanya China.

"Err... Yah, kurasa kau ada benarnya juga..." Gumam Denmark sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa mereka kira, di koridor berdiri seseorang. Orang itu adalah Italy, yang tengah berdiri di depan kamar nomor dua di sebelah kiri. Sepertinya dia bimbang antara mau masuk ke kamar itu atau tidak, terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Ada apa, Italy-aru?" Tanya China.

"China... Ve~ Aku mau mengecek keadaan Doitsu, tapi... Aku takut dia memarahiku... Bagaimana ini, ve~?" Tanya Italy khawatir.

"Hmm... dia memang terlihat sedikit bermasalah tadi, aru. Tapi kau kan teman baiknya, dia pasti mau mendengarkanmu, aru. Benar, kan, aru? Oh, aku duluan, ya-aru! Nanti aku bicara lagi denganmu, aru!" Kata China sambil menyusul Denmark yang tiba-tiba saja sudah sampai di ujung koridor.

Italy terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata China. _Kau kan teman baiknya, dia pasti mau mendengarkanmu_. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Hal itu memang benar, Germany sendiri pernah berkata bahwa Italy adalah temannya. Dan bukankah teman itu seharusnya saling membantu ketika dibutuhkan? Italy harus ada di samping Germany ketika temannya itu membutuhkannya.

Setelah berpikir panjang-lebar, Italy pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya. Tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam, tapi Italy tahu Germany ada di sana. Dengan takut-takut, pemuda Italia itu membuka pintu di depannya. Benar saja, Germany sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, kelihatan depresi berat.

Dengan perlahan Italy berjalan masuk ke ruangan berukuran sedang itu sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Cahaya dari lampu tidur di atas meja tak sanggup menerangi seluruh ruangan, membuat ruangan itu menjadi remang-remang. Walau begitu, sosok Germany masih bisa terlihat jelas oleh mata _amber _Italy.

"Ve~ Doitsu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Italy sambil berjalan mendekati Germany.

Germany mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu tahu bahwa itu hanya Italy, dia kembali menunduk dan menatap karpet merah di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Italy. Aku hanya... sedikit pusing." Sahut pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Ve~ Kau terlihat tidak sehat, apa kau perlu sesuatu? Aku bisa membuatkanmu pasta—"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa, Italy!" Kata Germany sedikit kesal.

Italy mundur selangkah, kata-kata Germany barusan membuatnya ketakutan. Menyadari kesalahan sikapnya, Germany berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Maaf, aku memang merasa kurang enak badan. Kalau kau berkenan... tolong ambilkan aku air." Kata Germany beberapa saat kemudian.

Italy masih tak bergerak bahkan setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia tetap diam sambil menatap Germany. Otaknya menyuruhnya keluar untuk melakukan permintaan Germany, tapi hatinya merasa dia harus tetap ada di situ. Setelah perdebatan panjang antara dirinya sendiri, Italy pun berbalik keluar.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Ve~" Katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dan Germany.

Begitu Italy menghilang dari pandangannya, Germany langsung menghela napas panjang. Dia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tadi. Dia hanya... sudah lama ia tidak melihat mayat seperti itu. Bau darah yang telah lama tak dihirupnya membuatnya mendadak sakit kepala. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan-ingatannya ketika perang kembali, dan tak satu pun ingatan itu cukup menyenangkan untuk diingat kembali.

Dia ingin segera pulang. Dia ingin seseorang memberitahunya bahwa semua ini hanya merupakan salah satu mimpi buruknya. Dia tak ingin ada _nation_ lain lagi yang mati...

_Cklek._

Germany mendongak. Tak diduganya Italy akan secepat ini.

"Italy—"

Bukan. Bukan Italy yang berdiri di depannya. Dari senyuman ala psikopat yang ditunjukkan orang itu, Germany bisa menebak bahwa orang itu adalah pembunuhnya.

"Kau...!" Germany berdiri sambil menatap makhluk di depannya dengan mata penuh kebencian.

Orang itu menaikkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir, menyuruh Germany untuk diam. Sementara itu tangan kirinya mengacungkan sebuah _handgun _ke arah pemuda bermata biru itu. Tiba-tiba saja Germany sadar dirinya tersudut. Dia tak akan bisa kabur dengan jarak segini. Berteriak pun tak ada gunanya. Ketika orang-orang sudah sampai di tempatnya, mungkin sang pembunuh akan berakting seakan-akan dialah yang pertama kali menemukan jasadnya.

Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain... selain bertarung dengannya.

Germany mengambil pistolnya di atas meja dan langsung mengacungkannya ke arah sang pembunuh.

"Hoo... Berniat melawan? Menarik juga." Kata orang itu sambil bersiap-siap menarik pelatuknya.

Tapi Germany bergerak lebih cepat. Dia berhasil menarik pelatuk pistolnya sebelum sang pembunuh sempat melakukan hal yang sama. Tembakannya berhasil mengenai bahu si pembunuh, membuat orang itu terpaksa melepaskan senjatanya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

_Kesempatan_. Menyadari sang pembunuh sedang lengah, Germany langsung menerjang ke arahnya. Sayang pembunuh berdarah dingin itu berhasil menangkap kakinya dan membanting pemuda Jerman itu ke lantai. Germany jatuh dengan suara berdebam keras, pistolnya terlempar ke bawah tempat tidur.

Germany bisa merasakan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut di bagian tubuhnya yang membentur lantai berlapis karpet, tapi rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan dulu ketika ia tengah berperang.

Germany menendang sang pembunuh ke samping, lalu bergegas berdiri dan menghampiri pintu keluar.

_Ctek._

DOR!

Satu tembakan mendarat di punggung Germany, menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Keseimbangannya goyah dan dia perlahan ambruk ke lantai.

"Kau pikir bisa lari semudah itu?" Tanya sang pembunuh yang ternyata berhasil menggapai pistolnya.

Senjatanya telah dipasangi peredam. Suara tembakan yang dikeluarkannya tak akan mungkin terdengar hingga keluar. Habis sudah harapan Germany untuk keluar hidup-hidup dari kamar itu.

DOR!

Satu tembakan lagi mendarat di kaki Germany, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Sepertinya sang pembunuh ingin memastikan Germany tak bisa lari jauh darinya. Atau bahkan tak bisa berdiri sama sekali.

DOR!

Lagi-lagi peluru ditembakkan. Kali ini mengenai bagian dada Germany, tapi tak sampai ke jantungnya. Jelas bahwa sang pembunuh ingin bermain-main dulu dengannya. Melihat sifatnya, Germany sudah menduga akhirnya akan begini.

Padahal pintu keluar sudah di depan mata, tapi Germany tak mampu lagi berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan darah mulai meresap ke bajunya, menimbulkan perasaan lengket aneh khas darah. Germany berusaha bangkit, tapi tak bisa. Luka di kakinya langsung terasa menusuk ketika dia menumpukan berat ke kaki kirinya.

Kelelahan dan kesakitan, yang bisa dia lakukan kini hanya berbaring di lantai karpet yang telah ternodai oleh darahnya. Pandangannya mulai memudar dan napasnya terasa sesak. Darah memenuhi ruang pernapasannya, membuatnya membatukkan darah beberapa kali sebelum dia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

Yang dilakukan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu hanya duduk di lantai, menikmati pertunjukan di depannya. Begitu menyadari bahwa Germany tak bisa lagi 'menghiburnya', sang pembunuh lantas memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainannya. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Germany selangkah demi selangkah, seakan mengejeknya yang kini tak berdaya.

"Kupikir kau lebih hebat dari ini... Ternyata kau payah, Germany." Katanya sambil berjongkok dan mengacungkan pistol itu tepat di pelipis sang pemuda yang kini tak lagi berdaya.

"Kata-kata terakhir?" Tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum terakhir yang akan dilihat Germany.

"Hentikan... tindakan bodoh ini. Aku tahu... kau lebih baik dari ini." Kata Germany terengah-engah.

Sang pembunuh hanya mendengus pelan. "Kalau begitu, itu artinya kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

.

DOR!

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu 'kau ada di sini sejak tadi'?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari bawah tangga.

Russia memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menebak suara siapa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia merasa sering mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Tapi yang pasti itu bukan suara China, tak ada tambahan 'aru' di belakang kalimatnya.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku sejak awal mengikuti rapat ini, desuyo!" Seru suara lain yang lebih terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

"Tapi ini bukan tempat untukmu, Sealand!" Seru suara pertama sambil mengejar Sealand yang sudah sampai di lantai 2 bagian barat.

"Kata siapa kau boleh mengaturku, _jerk_-England!" Protes Sealand yang tanpa sadar hampir menabrak Russia.

"Здравствуй , da." Kata Russia sambil tersenyum ke arah Sealand.

"R-Russia..." Kata Sealand sambil mundur selangkah demi selangkah, ketakutan.

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, anak muda." Kata England sambil menarik tangan Sealand masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membicarakan apa-apa, desuyoooo...!" Kata Sealand yang diseret England menjauh dari Russia.

Pintu kamar England tertutup tak lama kemudian, menyembunyikan percakapan antar kakak-beradik itu dari pendengar-pendengar yang tak diharapkan.

"Mereka terlihat sangat akur, da." Kata Russia yang sepertinya tak mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Kau mengikutiku ke rapat?" Tanya England _to the point_.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku pergi ke sini sendiri, kok, desuyo!" Bantah Sealand.

"Kalau begitu darimana kau tahu kami akan bertemu di sini? Ini rapat rahasia, kau tahu." Kata England sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

"Salahkan si America yang mengumumkan acara ini besar-besaran di internet. Aku hanya mencari tahu." Kata Sealand cuek.

'_That bloody git... I gonna kill him for sure...!' _Kutuk England dalam hati.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengirimmu pulang sekarang juga... Tapi melihat situasi saat ini, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkanmu di sini." Kata England pasrah.

"Haha! Memang seharusnya begitu, desuyo!" Seru Sealand senang.

England hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_ ria melihat sifat adiknya itu. Salah apa dia hingga memiliki adik seperti itu...?

"Kau tetaplah di sini. Aku akan kembali ke bawah untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kalau kau berani keluar, aku tak akan mengirimimu apapun hingga tiga bulan ke depan." Ancam England.

"Kejam, desuyo!" Protes Sealand.

"Enam bulan." Kata England sama cueknya.

"_R-Roger_, desuyo! Aku tak akan pindah seinci pun dari tempat ini, desuyo!" Kata Sealand sambil memberi hormat pada England layaknya seorang awak kapal memberi hormat pada sang kapten kapal.

"Bagus." Kata England sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

England tersenyum simpul begitu keluar dari kamarnya. Adiknya itu memang gampang sekali diancam. Yah, hal itu memang tak aneh, karena semua kebutuhan hidup Sealand didapat dari England. Mulai dari makanan, pakaian, hingga _game_ dan mainan-mainan lain. Tapi kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa England bangkrut karena Sealand terus menghabiskan uangnya...

...

Italy berjalan memasuki dapur berlantai marmer yang terletak tepat di depan tangga. Dia mungkin tidak bisa membaca atmosfir dengan begitu baik, tapi dia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Germany. Bukan berarti dia tak pernah melihat Germany bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi entah sudah berapa puluh tahun berlalu sejak ia terakhir melihatnya seperti itu.

Dia tak suka melihat Germany yang terlihat depresi, karena itu dia tak menolak ketika disuruh mengambilkan air. Bukan berarti dia tak ingin mengambilkan air untuk Germany... Italy akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat Germany merasa lebih baik. Dan dia tahu tetap berada di kamar tak akan membuat Germany lebih baik.

Italy berjalan menghampiri lemari yang ada di sisi atas wastafel, lalu mengambil sebuah gelas transparan berukuran sedang yang dia rasa cukup untuk Germany.

Entah mengapa sejak tadi ada sesuatu yang membuat Italy tak tenang. Dia merasa... sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Germany. Dia terus berusaha mengesampingkan perasaan itu, tapi sekarang Italy malah semakin terganggu dengannya.

_Lupakan, Italy... Itu hanya perasaanmu saja_. Itulah yang Italy berusaha katakan pada dirinya sendiri sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Italy mengisi gelas yang dipegangnya dengan air bersih dari keran. Dia menggerakkan gelas itu perlahan, memutar air di dalamnya dalam diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana jika nanti Germany juga mati dibunuh? Pada siapa ia akan bergantung? Apa yang harus dia lakukan tanpa Germany? Apa dia bahkan masih bisa bertahan tanpa Germany di sampingnya?

Tanpa terasa air mata Italy menetes ke dalam gelas berisi air untuk Germany. Dia takut. Dia takut kehilangan Germany. Rasa takut terus menghantuinya sejak kematian Greece. Melihat kakaknya yang juga ketakutan seperti itu membuatnya sadar bahwa ini bukan khayalan. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan, dan dia tak bisa lari dari kenyataan.

Italy mengusap air matanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa begitu kecil, begitu lemah. Dia yang tadinya berpikir bahwa _nation_ tak bisa mati, baru saja menyaksikan 2 di antaranya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dia tak mau mati. Dia takut. Dia benar-benar takut...

Perlu beberapa saat sebelum Italy menyadari teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hong Kong. Suaranya berasal tepat dari belakang Italy, dari lantai 2 bagian timur. Tiba-tiba saja Italy mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Gelas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya erat jatuh perlahan ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi kaca pecah bercampur dengan bunyi cipratan air. Tidak seperti Italy akan mempedulikan hal itu, karena dia tahu air di dalam gelas itu tak akan diperlukan lagi.

_Germany._

_Perasaannya benar._

.

.

.

~.~

_Dan Nazi pun hancur dengan perlahan._

_~.~  
_

Itulah yang tertulis di selembar kertas putih yang ditempel di dinding kamar Germany. Sangat menggambarkan kematian Germany yang perlahan dan menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya sang pembunuh 'berbaik hati' mengakhirinya hidupnya lebih cepat.

Hong Kong mengaku hanya mendengar satu suara tembakan dari kamarnya yang terletak persis di sebelah kamar Germany, tapi dia memang mendengar suara pintu kamar Germany terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali. Pada awalnya dia berpikir dia hanya salah mendengar suara tembakan itu, tapi karena penasaran Hong Kong pun berniat mengecek keadaan.

Tapi ketika dia baru mau mengetuk kamar Germany, dia melihat darah keluar dari celah di bawah pintu. Setelah itu sudah bisa ditebak; Hong Kong membuka pintu, menemukan Germany yang sudah tak bernyawa, lalu mengeluarkan teriakan yang berhasil mengumpulkan semua orang di tempat itu dalam waktu singkat.

Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang pertama sampai ke tempat itu adalah England. Entah mengapa England sepertinya berlari lebih cepat dari orang-orang, atau mungkin itu karena sesuatu yang lain?

"Empat tembakan; di punggung, kaki, dada, dan tepat di pelipis. Sepertinya pembunuhnya ingin bermain-main dulu dengannya sebelum memutuskan untuk..." France berhenti sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"_Handgun_, ya? Kalau begini kita tinggal mencari senjatanya." Kata England sambil bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menemukan senjatanya." Kata France sambil mengangkat sebuah _handgun_ perak yang dibalut sapu tangan putih.

"Hee? Hebat juga kau, France. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanya mencari pemiliknya." Kata England sambil memperhatikan _handgun_ yang sepertinya buatan tangan itu.

"Itu milik Iceland." Sebuah suara dari bagian belakang kerumunan orang itu membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah sang pemuda _Nordic_ yang merupakan kakak biologis Iceland.

Norway berjalan memasuki kamar Germany, berusaha untuk tidak mengotori sepatunya dengan darah yang menggenang di lantai. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa melihat darah setelah kejadian yang menimpa Iceland.

"Aku yang memberikannya ketika dia ulang tahun. Tak salah lagi, ini pistol Iceland" Katanya sambil meneliti _handgun_ yang kini tak berpeluru lagi itu.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sudah mati bisa membunuh seseorang yang masih hidup?" Tanya England.

"Orang mati tak mungkin membunuh, England. Pasti pembunuhnya mengambil _handgun_ itu ketika membunuh Iceland." Kata France sambil berbalik. "Haah~ Jalan buntu lagi." Keluh France pasrah.

England memutuskan untuk menyerahkan _handgun_ itu kepada Norway, sebagai tanda... kenang-kenangan. Orang-orang lain pun mulai kembali ke aula, meninggalkan beberapa orang di tempat itu. Termasuk di antaranya Prussia yang terlihat pundung, Austria yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Italy yang terus terisak, Romano yang mengawasi dari jauh sambil mengutuk Germany, Spain yang berdiri di sebelah Romano, dan Japan yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Italy.

England berbalik ke arah France yang sedang duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur Germany. Di tangannya terlihat selembar kertas putih yang tadinya tertempel di dinding ruangan itu; kertas kutukan yang menyebabkan semua hal ini terjadi. England berjalan ke arah rivalnya itu dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara.

"Walaupun aku kesal padanya, aku tak pernah berharap ini akan terjadi." Kata France tiba-tiba sambil memegangi lehernya yang masih sedikit sakit.

England mendesah pelan. "Tak ada yang mengharapkan satu pun dari ini untuk terjadi, France." Katanya sambil memandang ke bawah.

Tiba-tiba mata _emerald _England menangkap bayangan Hong Kong yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, mengawasi semua yang terjadi dalam diam. Merasa sedikit tak nyaman, England berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mantan daerah jajahannya tersebut.

"Kau... kau yang pertama menemukan Germany, kan?" Tanya England.

Hong Kong mendongak begitu mendengar pertanyaan England. "Ya. Seperti, kau ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Tanyanya.

"... dan kau yang mengetahui lokasi Iceland berada." Lanjut England sambil menatap sepasang mata coklat itu lekat-lekat.

Hong Kong tiba-tiba mengerti maksud England menanyainya begitu.

"Bukan aku pelakunya, seperti, kalau itu maksudmu." Katanya sambil menatap lurus ke arah England.

England mendorong Hong Kong merapat ke dinding, mengabaikan France yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau menemukan 2 dari 3 _nation_ yang MATI di tempat terkutuk ini, kalau aku tahu kau terlibat dalam cara apapun dengan hal ini dan kau tak memberitahuku, kau akan habis, _worthless git_." Desis England.

"Seperti, untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Tapi kusarankan jangan buang-buang waktu .mengawasiku. Ada orang-orang lain yang lebih patut kau curigai, seperti, Russia, atau America. Atau mungkin Belarus. Selain itu, seperti, siapa yang tahu kalau bukan _kau _yang membunuh semua orang-orang ini?" Tanya Hong Kong menyerang balik.

England hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi mendengar kata-kata Hong Kong. _Insolent brat_ ini benar-benar menghilangkan kesabarannya. Ingin rasanya dia menghabisi anak itu saat ini juga. Seandainya tak ada France...

_Drap, drap, drap._

Suara langkah seseorang berjalan—tidak, berlari mendekati ruangan itu terdengar menggema di koridor.

"England!" Seru America berhenti di ambang pintu.

England menoleh ke arah America yang terlihat seperti habis _jogging_ pagi 10 kilometer. "Apa maumu, _bloody git_? Aku sedang sibuk." Tanya England kesal.

"Ini... aku... ada... di atas... meja..." Suara America terputus-putus.

England memberikan tatapan terakhir pada Hong Kong sebelum berjalan menghampiri America. France mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tenanglah, America. Ada masalah apa?" Tanya France.

America melihat ke arah England dengan tatapan khawatir yang sudah lama tak dilihat . Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah...

"Sealand... "

.

"... sepertinya dia... mati."

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Hiyaaa! Maaf kalo berantakan! _ Ruvi mendadak kena Writer's Block. Writer's Block pertama dalam hidup Ruvi! Yah, itu bukan hal untuk dirayakan, tapi... begitulah. Mohon dimaklumi... Ruvi janji bakal memperbaiki hal ini di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

Entah karena Ruvi terlalu banyak mengonsumsi cerita horor atau terlalu banyak mendengarkan lagu horor untuk mencari inspirasi, pokoknya Ruvi mendadak kena WB. Gomen-nasai... Tapi Ruvi masih akan berusaha melanjutkan fic ini kok, setidaknya sampai selesai! (?)

Btw buat yang nggak tau _insolent_, itu tuh semacam _impudent _atau... ngeyel gitu deh intinya XD

Oya, buat yang request adegan pembunuhannya ditunjukkin, maksud Ruvi nggak ditunjukkin itu supaya readers bisa membayangkan sendiri kira-kira adegannya gimana. Jadi Ruvi memberikan kebebasan berimajinasi gitu. Tapi kalau kalian emang lebih suka ditunjukkin, Ruvi perlihatkan deh di chapter-chapter depan.

Untuk yang request bunuh si ini atau jangan bunuh si itu, atau bunuh si ini belakangan aja, sepertinya nggak bisa Ruvi kabulin untuk sementara waktu. Soalnya orang-orang yang dibunuh di sini bakal mempengaruhi storyline ke depannya. Singkat cerita, sang pembunuh nggak asal pilih korban. Ada maksud dan tujuan tertentu... Gitu deh kira-kira.

Review berisi kritik, saran, request, pertanyaan, atau tebakan pembunuhnya masih diterima dengan senang hati ^^

Saa, review please?

**Balesan Anonymous Review:**

* * *

Yazawa Kana:

Investigasi? Trus gimana hasilnya? #PLAK

XD Haduh, Ruvi selalu ketawa tiap kali baca bagian 'tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang' Duuh~ Ruvi sakit perut XD

Hee? Liechtenstein masih dicurigai nih? Sabar ya nak *tepok2 pundak Liech *ditembak Swiss.

Okee~ Ruvi tunggu review selanjutnya. Dan semua review Ruvi anggap berguna kok, jadi tenang aja ^^

* * *

nyonyon:

Terima kasih banyak :D

Daftar karakter ada di atas ^^

Untuk sementara pelakunya masih satu, dan Ruvi ingin menjaga supaya jumlah pelakunya tidak bertambah. Satu aja udah repot, apalagi dua? =_="

Ruvi menyelipkan hint-hint tentang pelakunya di mana-mana, sesuka hati Ruvi. Sebisa mungkin Ruvi ingin membuka kedok pelakunya secara perlahan-lahan.

Bener, kok. Soalnya Ruvi menilai dua chara itu yang paling terkenal. Nanti kalo Ruvi tag Canada/Latvia, siapa yang mau baca? O_O

Sama-sama~ Terima kasih juga sudah mau me-review :3

Ruvi ngga bakal comment soal Germancest (/_\) [udah keburu mati bahkan sebelum Ruvi baca review]

* * *

saya males login:

Ahh, klise itu apa ya? (maklum nilai bahasa Indo-nya anjlok banget)

Iya, fic ini pun sebenarnya ada karena Ruvi nggak puas, "Kenapa yang ngebunuh mereka di HetaOni harus alien? Kan lebih seru kalo salah satu dari mereka sendiri pelakunya." Nah, dari pikiran macam itulah fic ini bisa tiba-tiba lahir.

Hmm... kalo soal alasan mereka bisa mati, jujur, Ruvi tidak pernah memikirkannya sungguh2 sebelumnya. Tapi berkat login-san, Ruvi jadi berpikir keras dan akhirnya mulai mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu yang akhirnya membuat fic ini menjadi lebih logis dan masuk akal. Terima kasih banyak ya :D Alasannya nanti akan Ruvi sertakan di Chapter depan.

Daftar nation sudah Ruvi sertakan di atas.

Terima kasih~

Soal deskrip, mulai akan Ruvi tambahkan di Chapter selanjutnya atas permintaan login-san. Ruvi akan membatasi bagian gore-nya dan mungkin hanya akan menambah violence atau gore sedikiiiit saja. Sebisa mungkin Ruvi juga ingin fic ini tetap masuk kategori T dan bukan M.

Oke, bagian 'saya tau vilanya gede, ada dapurnya n bisa dipake masak dll' ini tidak pernah gagal membuat Ruvi tertawa XD

Jujur saja, login-san adalah orang pertama yang mempermasalahkan itu, dan Ruvi berjanji mulai Chapter depan deskripsi-nya akan diperbanyak dan diperjelas. Untuk sementara waktu, Ruvi sudah menyediakan denah (sementara) vila tersebut di account deviantart Ruvi yang alamatnya bisa dilihat di profile Ruvi. Semoga bisa cukup memperjelas selagi Ruvi menambahkan detail-detail lainnya.

Untuk basement hingga saat ini pun Ruvi juga tidak yakin isinya apa XD Soal bahan makanan... Nanti Ruvi perjelas di Chapter-chapter depan. WC untuk sementara ini duduk semua, kecuali jika ada request yang ingin menambahkan WC jongkok di vila tersebut #whatthe?

Karakterisasi... Oke, Ruvi akui itu kebalik XP Soalnya ketika itu Ruvi belum meneliti terlalu jauh soal Nordics, tapi menurut Ruvi perhatian Denmark terhadap Iceland juga tidak salah kok. Ketika Ice mengaku bahwa dia adik Norway, Denmark-lah yang ia beri kertas, bukan Norway. Dan Denmark ketika itu bilang bahwa kalau Norway terbukti sebagai kakak Iceland, maka dia juga terhitung sebagai kakak Iceland, menunjukkan hint-hint DenmarkxIce.

Lagipula Denmark adalah tipe orang yang jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan tak menyembunyikan perasaannya pada orang lain. Tentu dia shock melihat kematian Iceland, dan begitulah reaksinya menurut Ruvi. Sedangkan Norway adalah tipe orang yang stoic, atau lebih tepatnya; tsundere. Dia bersikap sok tegar padahal dalamnya juga hancur, seperti yang Ruvi perlihatkan ^di atas^.

Hmhm... Untuk masalah alasan mereka bisa tersasar di tengah gunung begitu akan Ruvi jelaskan di Chapter depan.

Satu-satunya hal yang Ruvi pikir akan dilakukan Poland dan Denmark di tempat seperti itu adalah bermain petak-umpet. Menurut Ruvi Denmark adalah tipe orang yang kekanak-kanakan dan enerjik, dia tak suka berdiam diri di suatu tempat, apalagi dengan suasana serba curiga-satu-sama-lain begitu. Tapi harus Ruvi akui bahwa sepertinya Ruvi memasukkan permainan petak-umpet tersebut untuk kepuasan tersendiri, walau ternyata hasilnya tak seburuk yang Ruvi duga =)

*cengir-cengir sendiri ngeliat login-san fangirling Spain* Hati-hati, loh... Jangan termakan hasutannya. Siapa tahu dibalik wajah ganteng nan imut itu tersembunyi hasrat balas dendam yang luar biasa... OwO

Ahh, tidak apa-apa~ Dulu Ruvi sempat mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini kok #curhat. Ruvi tahu niat baik login-san, dan Ruvi juga berharap berkat kritik dan saran dari login-san, fic ini bisa berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi. Ruvi mungkin awalnya (sedikit) tersinggung karena tak pernah dikritik seperti ini, tapi lama-kelamaan Ruvi sadar bahwa review login-san juga bisa digunakan sebagai _feedback_ agar Ruvi bisa lebih maju. Dampaknya, Ruvi sekarang bisa membuat cerita ini jadi lebih kompleks, lebih natural, (mungkin) lebih menarik, dan (semoga saja) jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Terima kasih atas kritik, saran, dan review-nya. Ruvi akan selalu menunggu review selanjutnya dari login-san ^^ Entah kenapa Ruvi merasa bahwa kalo pelakunya udah ketauan, login-san bakal membuka identitas asli login-san. Jadi, sambil menunggu hal itu terjadi... Ruvi akan berjuang! \(^o^)/

* * *

zhao:

Eeh? Byakuran siapa? O.O Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa nyelip di fic Ruvi?

Hyaah, ada penyusup! XD

* * *

Shioda Ayane:

Kalau begitu sampaikan terima kasih Ruvi padanya ^^ dan terima kasih juga buat Ayane-chan yang udah mau review

Nanti akan Ruvi jelaskan soal itu di Chapter depan. Sabar aja ya :)

Untuk sementara sih statusnya masih non-AU.

Ah, nggak papa kok. Kalo mau curhat akan Ruvi dengarkan dengan senang hati. Tapi jangan di review, kesannya gimanaaa gitu

o.o E-Eto... terima kasih banyak!

Yaa~


	4. Ignorance is a Bliss

**A/N**: Karena banyaknya _request_, Ruvi memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' memperlihatkan adegan pembunuhannya di sini. Kenapa cuma sedikit? Karena kalo banyak bakal jadi gore dan fic ini bakal berubah jadi rate M. Ruvi masih bersikeras menempatkan fic ini di rate T, jadi tolong jangan request mengganti fic ini jadi rate M.

Sekali lagi, fic ini BUKAN AU. Harap jangan ditanya atau dibahas lagi. Ruvi sudah menyatakannya jelas-jelas.

Bagian deskrip/diksi/apalah itu namanya juga Ruvi tambahin sesuai banyaknya _request_ dari orang-orang.

Walaupun Ruvi belum sempat mengatakannya, tapi Ruvi berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua readers, baik silent readers maupun para reviewers. Khusus untuk para reviewers, terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Ketahuilah bahwa hal itulah yang mendorong Ruvi jadi lebih inspiratif dan kreatif dalam mengutak-atik jalan cerita ini.

Dan bagi yang saran/_request_-nya tidak ditampilkan, Ruvi hanya bisa berkata maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Semua review, kritik, saran, _request_, fave, alert, semuanya Ruvi hargai kok, jadi jangan berkecil hati ^^

Oke, cukup basa basinya, happy reading~ (dan jangan lupa review!)

**Listening**: Europa by Globus

**Watching**: [APH] The Cruelest of Atrocities

**Reading:** Colorful Wall by resha04

* * *

.

**[Flashback]**

_Hosh, hosh, hosh, hosh..._

Sealand berlari menghampiri pintu, napasnya terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak berlari. Diputarnya kenop pintu berwarna keemasan yang terpasang di pintu itu berkali-kali, tapi pintu itu tetap tak bergeming. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai membiru, berharap siapapun, _siapapun_, akan mendengarnya dan _mungkin_, menolongnya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kabur ke mana?" Tanya sesosok _nation_ lain sambil menyengir lebar. Siluetnya tak terlihat jelas karena minimnya pencahayaan, tapi pipa penuh bercak darah yang digenggamnya jelas sangat menarik perhatian.

Sealand menatap ke belakangnya, terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa sang 'serigala berbulu domba' telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, si pembunuh berdarah dingin itu mengayunkan pipanya ke arah Sealand, mengenai bagian kepalanya dan menghempaskannya ke sudut ruangan.

Sealand mengerang. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya berbayang. Dia memegang bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit, dan terkejut ketika menemukan darah di telapak tangannya. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk panik. Sang pembunuh sudah semakin mendekatinya, dan dia harus mulai berlari lagi.

Didorongnya rak buku yang ada di sebelahnya hingga terjatuh, berharap setidaknya sisi rak kayu itu akan mengenai orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Lalu dia pun berlari melompati sofa dan merayap ke bawah tempat tidur, satu-satunya tempat yang menurutnya aman di ruangan itu.

Dia meringkuk, ketakutan dan gemetaran. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya yang masih berdenyut-denyut sakit karena menahan serangan pipa besi itu, lalu dirapalkannya sebuah permintaan. Sebuah _permohonan_, lebih tepatnya; Permohonan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"_England... kumohon, tolong aku..."_

Lalu sebuah lengan terulur ke arahnya, menarik paksa _micronation _itu keluar dari tempat perlindungannya.

Dan itulah terakhir kalinya Sealand melihat wajah orang itu.

.

.

.

_Prang!_

* * *

**HELLTALIA**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Helltalia © Ruvina no Ookami Hime

**Inspired by**: Suspicious Sentiment © Owl7498

**Warning**: Character death every chapter, probably violence and bloody scenes.

Foul language, and a lot of foreign languages.

Don't like, Don't read!

* * *

~.~

CHAPTER 4

[Ignorance is A Bliss – Ketidaktahuan adalah Sebuah Berkah]

~.~

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, America!" Tanya England berusaha mempercepat langkahnya agar tak tertinggal oleh mantan adiknya itu.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Kata America sambil melemparkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam pada England.

England mengenali buku itu sebagai bukunya, yang sejak kemarin ia baca dan hampir ia ambil kembali seandainya tak ada insiden Germany yang membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya England tak mengerti.

"Buka halaman pertamanya." Perintah America tanpa memperlambat langkahnya sedikit pun.

England melakukan apa yang diperintahkan America dan membuka halaman pertama bukunya. Di dalam buku itu ternyata terselip selembar kertas. Menilai dari tulisannya yang sedikit miring ke kiri, England bisa menyimpulkan bahwa penulis sebaris kalimat di atas kertas putih itu sama dengan penulis 'kertas-kertas kutukan' lainnya.

~.~

_Benteng di tengah laut, sekokoh apapun itu, pasti akan rubuh setelah diterjang ombak besar._

~.~

"Benteng di tengah laut, sekokoh apapun itu, pasti akan rubuh setelah diterjang ombak besar." Kata France membacakan isi kertas itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya England masih tak mengerti.

"Tunggu, bukankah ini terdengar seperti Sealand? 'Benteng di tengah laut'... Dulu kau menggunakannya sebagai benteng, kan, England?" Tanya France.

"Tapi itu seperti, seratus tahun yang lalu! Tidak mungkin, kan, dia..." England memperlambat langkahnya begitu menyadari America berhenti.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di depan kamar England, yang terletak di sisi kiri koridor lantai 2 bagian barat. Di koridor itu tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja atmosfir di tempat itu menjadi tegang. England mengerutkan alisnya begitu menyadari 'kesalahan' pada kenop pintunya.

"Ehh... kau menjebolnya?" Tanya England dengan tatapan menuduh pada America.

"Apa? Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sealand jadi tadi aku berniat mengecek ke kamarnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban darinya maupun darimu, jadi... kujebol saja." Kata America merasa tak bersalah.

"Darimana kau tahu letak kamarku?" Tanya England lagi.

"_Hey, dude, _aku diberi tugas berjaga di sini malam ini. Tak ada salahnya aku menghapalkan letak kamar semua orang, kan?" Tanya America.

England mendengus pelan. Jarang-jarang America bersungguh-sungguh melakukan sesuatu. Terakhir kali England menyuruhnya menandatangani tumpukan berkas penting, yang dia lakukan malah membuat figurin _superhero_ dari kertas.

"Jadi... tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya France tak sabar.

America memberikan tatapan kepada England, seakan bertanya 'apa kau siap?'. England mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan America pun memutar kenop pintu penyok itu dan mendorongnya ke dalam, membiarkan pintu kayu itu mengayun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tak berani masuk ke dalam. Begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku langsung bergegas mencarimu. Kupikir kau harus jadi yang pertama untuk melihat ini." Bisik America pelan.

Tapi tak ada pemandangan yang bisa dilihat. Lampu di dalam ruangan itu mati, hari yang sudah beranjak sore membuat cahaya matahari tak lagi menyinari ruangan itu melalui jendela. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah dari lampu dinding kecil di belakang mereka, yang jelas-jelas tak mampu menyinari seluruh isi ruangan.

France mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari saklar lampu, dan langsung menekan tombol berwarna putih-transparan itu begitu menemukannya. Cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan itu dalam sekejap, membuat tiga _nation_ itu harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan mata mereka. Begitu pemandangan di depan mereka terlihat dengan jelas, hal yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka sama: Ada pertarungan hebat terjadi di ruangan itu.

Isi kamar England yang tadinya tertata rapi kini terlihat seperti kapal pecah di dasar laut. Rak buku terjatuh di sudut ruangan, sofa terguling, lampu duduk pecah dan kabelnya menegang melintasi tempat tidur. Hampir setiap sudut ruangan itu dipenuh berkas darah tipis, seakan-akan si empunya darah alias Sealand berlari kesana-kemari mengitari ruangan untuk mencari perlindungan tapi tak bisa.

Tempat tidur yang menempel di sudut kiri ruangan pun tak lagi bisa dibilang selamat. Seprainya nyaris terlepas seutuhnya dari tempat tidur, bercak darah tak luput dari kain putih tersebut. Sekarang yang menarik perhatian America, England, dan France hanya satu; sebuah buntalan putih di sisi lain ruangan yang penuh bercak darah di sana-sini, jauh lebih banyak dari sudut manapun di ruangan itu.

England berjalan menghampiri buntalan selimut itu dengan bimbang. Dia tak perlu menebak apa isi buntalan yang ada di bawah jendela itu; dia tahu persis ukuran tubuh adiknya. England masih tak ingin mempercayai dirinya sendiri, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap berlutut di depan buntalan putih itu.

Kedua tangannya membuka lembaran-lembaran kain itu dengan gemetar. Rasa takut mulai merayapinya. Rasa takut untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di balik kain putih itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya, England pun menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Baju _sailor _putih-biru yang membungkus tubuh Sealand yang tak lagi bernyawa.

England refleks bergerak mundur sambil menutupi mulutnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga emosinya tetap stabil. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, matanya melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sealand menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirnya sambil meringkuk di dalam buntalan selimut itu, sepertinya berusaha berlindung dari sang pembunuh.

Perlahan England bergerak mendekatinya, memperhatikan apa yang tersisa dari tubuh mungil adiknya tersebut. Rambut Sealand acak-acakan dan penuh dengan noda darah, England bisa melihat sebuah bekas luka yang masih baru di dahi kanannya. Kedua alisnya yang menyerupai England saling bertautan, mata biru laut-nya terkatup rapat penuh rasa takut. Bibirnya seakan membisikkan nama England yang kini tak lagi terdengar.

England lalu menunduk sambil meremas baju _sailor_ yang selalu dikenakan Sealand, membuat baju pemberiannya itu kusut dalam seketika. Tubuhnya gemetaran, tak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Bulir-bulir bening perlahan jatuh membasahi permukaan karpet, mengubah karpet berwarna merah darah itu menjadi merah marun.

Semua penyesalan yang selama ini ditahannya dalam hati, semua permintaan maafnya pada Sealand yang tak sempat terucap, semua perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan, semuanya seakan meledak dalam dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Sealand, dan betapa bodohnya dirinya karena tak bisa melindungi adik satu-satunya itu.

Dia telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. _Lagi_.

Sementara itu America dan France hanya bisa menatap rekan mereka dari kejauhan. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu England. Mereka hanya bisa diam dan menunggu, memberi England ruang untuk berkabung atas kepergian adiknya.

Tapi America tak sesabar yang France kira. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah melangkah mendekati England, tapi France segera memegang bahu America untuk menghentikan langkahnya. America langsung berbalik, alisnya berkerut dan wajahnya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"Kenapa? Aku tak tahan melihat England seperti itu! Ini... Ini bukan England yang kukenal!" Kata America setengah berbisik.

France hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Matanya yang sewarna dengan America seakan mengatakan 'beri dia waktu. Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.' America mendengus dan mengutuk dalam hati, lalu menunduk dengan kesal. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakan France benar, tapi tetap saja...

Untuk—mungkin—pertama kalinya, America pun berhasil membaca situasi. Walaupun dia tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia setuju dengan France. Mereka berdua pun perlahan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, memberi privasi pada England. Tapi sebelum melewati pintu keluar, America berkata dengan nada khawatir yang tak pernah didengar England sebelumnya,

"Jika kau membutuhkan kami, kami akan ada di luar."

Lalu pintu di belakangnya pun tertutup, meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dalam diam, menangisi kepergian adiknya.

...

Ketika England sudah sedikit lebih tenang, dia menyadari bahwa Sealand sedang memeluk sesuatu. _Melindungi_ sesuatu, lebih tepatnya. England mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menarik keluar benda apapun itu dengan perlahan.

Sebuah pipa. Sebuah pipa besi berkarat yang penuh dengan darah adiknya. Pipa itu hanya pipa biasa yang panjangnya bahkan tak lebih dari satu meter, tapi di tangan orang yang salah bahkan benda sesederhana itu bisa menjadi senjata pembunuh mematikan.

Sekarang England bisa menjelaskan lebam-lebam yang ada di seluruh tubuh adiknya, termasuk di punggung tangannya yang paling terlihat. Dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang telah menewaskan Sealand. Dan yang paling penting, dia bisa menjelaskan siapa pembunuh adiknya.

Semuanya berkat sebatang pipa sederhana yang adiknya lindungi mati-matian hingga akhir hayatnya. Tentu England tak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

England bangkit dari posisinya sambil bertumpu pada pipa itu. Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Norway terdengar sangat masuk akal baginya. '_Terus berada di sini tidak akan menghidupkan kembali Sealand.'_.Hampir semua orang tahu siapa satu-satunya _nation_ yang selalu membawa keran air sebagai senjata utamanya, dan England tak akan berdiam diri. Dia akan menghampirinya saat ini juga.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Sealand. Tunggu saja." Desis England dengan mata _emerald _berkilat penuh amarah.

.

.

.

Russia sedang asyik membaca buku di kamarnya yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai 2 bagian barat, tepat di depan toilet, ketika dia mendengar sebuah seruan dari luar kamarnya.

"Siapapun hentikan England! Dia lepas kendali!"

Russia mengenali suara itu sebagai suara France, yang tentu sering ia dengar setiap kali mereka mengadakan rapat _dulu_, ketika mereka berdua masih anggota _Allies_. Dan walaupun Russia tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa apa yang France katakan barusan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Apa yang akan membuat England lepas kendali di tempat sedamai ini?

Yah, setidaknya Russia akan mengetahui jawabannya dalam beberapa detik.

"England, aru? Apa maksudnya, aru?" Tanya China sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu, bermaksud melihat keadaan di luar.

Russia menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menutup buku tebal dalam bahasa Rusia yang ada di tangannya.

"Entahlah, da. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku, da." Sahutnya acuh tak acuh.

China baru mau membuka pintu kamar mereka ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu terbanting ke dalam, mendorong China hingga terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Russia mendongakkan kepalanya. Di ambang pintu terlihat England yang terengah-engah, wajahnya menampakkan campuran dari kesedihan, kemarahan, dan hasrat balas dendam yang luar biasa. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pipa besi penuh bercak-bercak merah sementara tangan kirinya menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka.

Menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang diincar England, Russia bangkit dari sofanya dan bertanya dengan senyum terpolos yang bisa ia tampilkan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, da?"

England berjalan memasuki kamar Russia dengan langkah tegap penuh amarah, mengabaikan China yang pingsan di sebelahnya dan para _nation _di belakangnya yang tak berani mengganggu teritori sang negara adidaya.

"Ada." Kata England sambil membiarkan pipa di tangannya menjuntai ke lantai karpet di bawahnya, menyeret benang-benang wol kemerahan lepas dari jahitannya.

"Aku ingin..."

England mengangkat pipa itu dan mempercepat langkahnya, nyaris berlari ke arah Russia.

"... kau diam di tempatmu dan membiarkan aku menghabisimu!"

England mengayunkan pipa itu sekuat tenaga ke arah kepala Russia, tapi Russia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memblokir serangan England dengan mudahnya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya hal itu terdengar tak mungkin, da." Kata Russia masih tak melepaskan senyuman polos itu dari wajahnya.

England mengayunkan pipanya sekali lagi dari arah kiri, tapi Russia bisa memblokirnya dengan menggunakan bukunya. England lalu menggerakkan kakinya, bermaksud menjegal Russia hingga terjatuh. Tapi Russia berputar mendekatinya dan malah membantingnya ke belakang.

England mengerang. Dadanya mulai berdenyut kesakitan dan pipanya menggelinding ke sisi ruangan, jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia tak bisa melawan lagi dengan senjata itu, tapi bukan berarti dia tak punya senjata lain. Ditariknya pistol miliknya, lalu diarahkannya ke Russia yang berdiri 2 meter darinya.

"Heh. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu, tapi sepertinya aku tak punya waktu lagi." Kata England terengah-engah.

England menggerakkan jari tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

_Ctek._

"Kalau kau berani menarik pelatuk itu, kupotong lehermu sekarang juga." Desis Belarus yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang England.

England bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam di lehernya, yang ia duga sebagai sebilah pisau. Belarus menggerakkan pisaunya yang mengilat, mengiris permukaan kulit England dan membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan. Cairan kemerahan perlahan keluar dari segores luka di bagian vital itu, mengalir dengan indahnya mendekati kerah baju England.

England terpaku, tak berani bergerak. Salah sedikit langkah saja, bisa-bisa nyawanya langsung melayang. Walau begitu tapi dia tetap mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Russia, bersiap menarik pelatuk seandainya ada kesempatan.

"Bagus." Suara Belarus terdengar begitu dekat di telinga England, sampai-sampai dia bisa mendengar setiap tarikan napas dan desahan yang dikeluarkan gadis mengerikan itu.

"Sekarang jatuhkan pistolmu ke lantai dan angkat kedua tanganmu. Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga." Ancam Belarus sambil mempererat pegangannya pada pisau kesayangannya.

Sial. England benar-benar terpojok saat ini. Tak ada jalan keluar lain baginya jika ia tak ingin mati sia-sia di tempat itu.

"Satu..."

_Apa benar-benar tak ada jalan lain!_, England berteriak panik dalam hati. Dia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk membalaskan dendam adiknya. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

"Dua."

England menyadari bisikan Belarus telah berubah menjadi nada penuh ancaman yang ditujukan padanya. _Cih._ Sepertinya dia memang tak punya pilihan lain...

"TI—"

_Duk._

England melepaskan pegangannya pada pistolnya, membiarkan _handgun_ itu jatuh perlahan ke lantai dan membentur permukaan karpet yang tebal. _Heh. Mantan pirate paling hebat di dunia menyerah pada seorang gadis? Benar-benar memalukan._, pikirnya dalam hati sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Belarus mengeluarkan seringaian ala psikopat yang sering ia tunjukkan pada kakaknya, lalu menekan pisau miliknya lebih dalam ke kulit England. Mata England melebar panik, menyadari kesalahannya. _Salah_. Dia salah membuat keputusan. Dia lupa bahwa lawannya adalah Belarus, yang tak akan membiarkan siapapun yang mengancam nyawa kakaknya tetap hidup untuk bahkan lima menit ke depan.

_Matilah dia_, pikirnya dalam hati begitu Belarus menekankan pisaunya semakin dalam ke arah tenggorokkannya. Apa dia memang harus mati di sini? Padahal dia belum sempat—

_Duak! Bruk!_

_Eh?_

England tak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba pisau Belarus terjatuh ke pangkuannya, sementara sang pemilik pisau tersebut jatuh tak sadarkan diri tepat di sampingnya. England baru mau memutar kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi ketika sesuatu membentur kepalanya.

DUAK!

Dengan amat keras.

Dan dia pun langsung pingsan menyusul Belarus.

.

.

.

"Aku menyuruhmu menghentikan England, bukan memukulnya hingga pingsan dengan penggorenganmu! Obaka-san!" Suara Austria terdengar menggema di dalam kamarnya dan Hungary yang terletak di depan tangga koridor lantai 2 bagian timur.

Hungary merengut kesal sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Austria, tak berani menatap sepasang mata violet di balik kacamata itu.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Sungguh, aku tahu, Austria... Tapi kau harus melihat apa yang terjadi! Belarus nyaris membunuhnya seandainya aku tidak memukulnya tepat waktu, dan England... Jika aku membiarkannya begitu saja, dia akan membunuh Russia begitu dia punya kesempatan!" Seru Hungary membela diri.

"Tapi itu tetap tak memberikanmu pilihan untuk memukulnya." Kata Austria tak peduli.

Hungary terdiam. Berdebat dengan _nation_ satu ini tak akan ada habisnya. Austria pasti akan selalu berhasil mencari-cari alasan, dan pada akhirnya dia akan selalu kalah. Hal inilah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dia benci dari _nation aristocrat_ tersebut, yang sekaligus menjadi salah satu penyebab perceraian mereka.

"Hungary... apa kau tahu alasan mengapa _nation _bisa mati?" Tanya Austria jauh dari topik pembicaraan awal mereka.

Mendengar suaranya yang telah kembali menjadi tenang, Hungary pun langsung mengubah sikapnya.

"Tidak. Apa _nation_...memang bisa mati?" Tanya Hungary sambil mengenang Holy Rome.

Hungary menggenggam ujung-ujung roknya dengan erat. Dia tak suka arah pembicaraan ini. Dia tak suka membicarakan kematian, lebih tepatnya. Kepergian Holy Rome sudah cukup menyakitkan untuk diingat kembali.

Austria mengangguk. "Kita, _nation_, sebenarnya dapat mati layaknya manusia biasa. Apa yang membuat kita tetap hidup—atau lebih tepatnya apa yang membuat kita tidak mati—adalah kepercayaan dalam diri kita." Jelas Austria.

"Kepercayaan?" Tanya Hungary tak mengerti.

"Ya. Kita para _nation_ dipaksa untuk percaya bahwa kita hidup abadi dan tak bisa mati, yang menyebabkan kita menjadi _benar-benar _tak bisa mati. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Austria.

"Sedikit..." Gumam Hungary. "Jadi... kita tak bisa mati karena kita... percaya bahwa kita tak bisa mati?" Tanya Hungary yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Austria.

"Ada pepatah mengatakan, jika manusia benar-benar mempercayai sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu akan terjadi. Itulah kira-kira yang terjadi pada kita." Kata Austria lagi.

"Lalu... bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang Holy Rome? Lalu Greece? Dan yang lain?" Tanya Hungary. Nada suaranya semakin meninggi begitu mencapai akhir kalimatnya.

Austria memperbaiki posisi duduknya di atas sofa berwarna merah marun tersebut. "Dulu, negara-negara yang membentuk Holy Roman Empire sering berdebat satu sama lain. Kau lihat bagaimana dampaknya pada Holy Rome?" Tanya Austria balik.

Hungary mengangguk sedih. Dia tak suka mengingat-ingat masa lalu Holy Rome yang menyakitkan. "Dia menjadi sangat lemah, bahkan sampai batuk darah beberapa kali. Aku tak tahan melihat kondisinya seperti itu..." Kata Hungary dengan suara bergetar.

Austria mengangguk pelan. "Ketika dia lemah seperti itu dan melihat negara-negara yang membentuknya saling bertengkar satu sama lain, dia mulai mempertanyakan keabadiannya. Ketika itulah dia kehilangan nyawanya."

Austria melemparkan pandangan sekilas pada Hungary, yang sepertinya berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tak mengerti apa yang pembunuh ini lakukan pada Greece, tapi jelas kematian Greece menyebabkan kita mulai mempertanyakan keabadian kita. Saat itulah kita paling lemah dan mudah diserang. Tentu sang pembunuh sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya dan merencanakan hal ini matang-matang."

Hungary tetap diam. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Holy Rome dan segala kenangan-kenangan yang tersisa darinya. Begitu pikirannya sedikit jernih, yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu,

"Jadi, jika kita mempercayai lagi bahwa kita hidup abadi, maka kita tak akan bisa mati, begitu?" Tanya Hungary sambil mengusap air matanya yang sempat mengalir keluar.

"Aku tak menjamin hal itu, walau aku juga tak akan mengatakan bahwa kesempatan itu tak ada." Kata Austria.

"Lagipula... ada yang mengatakan, _Ignorance is a bliss_."

.

.

.

"Auh!"

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa, Seychelles?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mau membuatkanku coklat panas, Canada." Kata Seychelles sambil meletakkan gelas berisi cokelat panasnya—yang terlalu panas—di pangkuannya.

Canada menghela napas lega begitu mendengarnya. "Jika kau terluka, aku menemukan kotak obat di kamar mandi sebelah dapur." Katanya sambil menghirup cokelat panasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, cokelatnya hanya terlalu panas..." Kata Seychelles tak ingin membuat Canada khawatir.

Canada menghirup cokelat panasnya lagi, asap keputihan tipis terlihat keluar dari gelas berwarna kuningnya. Adik America itu menemukan Seychelles tertidur di sofa beberapa menit lalu, terbaring membeku kedinginan. Dia langsung membuatkan cokelat panas untuk mereka berdua, dan kini pipi Seychelles telah kembali bersemu kemerahan penuh kehangatan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah datang ke tempat ini. Negara tropis sepertimu tak akan kuat berada di tempat dingin seperti ini." Kata Canada mengkhawatirkan keadaan Seychelles.

Seychelles hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Canada. "Aku tak boleh kalah dengan _nation_-_nation_ yang lain. Bahkan Cuba dan para _nation_ Asia terlihat baik-baik saja." Kata Seychelles melempar pandangannya ke seberang ruangan yang luas itu, tempat South Korea, Hong Kong, dan Taiwan duduk.

Canada mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Seychelles. Diam-diam dia kagum pada _nation_ kepulauan kecil itu. Walaupun kecil, tapi dia tak ingin kalah dengan _nation_-_nation_ lainnya. Canada yang daerahnya cukup luas jadi merasa malu jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Ah, ya, Kau tidak pergi ke atas?" Tanya Canada tiba-tiba.

Seychelles mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Canada begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ahh... maksudmu Sealand." Dia kembali menatap isi gelasnya dengan wajah murung. "Sebaiknya tidak. Hal-hal seperti itu hanya akan memberikanku mimpi buruk."

Canada mengangguk begitu mendengar kata-kata Seychelles. _Benar juga_, pikirnya dalam hati. Hari itu adalah hari pertama dia melihat mayat—Iceland—dan dia setuju dengan pendapat Seychelles, hal-hal semacam itu hanya akan membuatnya bermimpi buruk semalaman.

"Kau tahu apa yang lucu, Canada?" Tanya Seychelles membuyarkan lamunan Canada.

Canada menatap Seychelles dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Tadi malam dia masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Kami membicarakan banyak hal—kebanyakan tentang England. Aku bahkan masih ingat tawanya yang menggema di kamar kami, begitu ceria dan polos khas anak-anak. Aku tak percaya kalau dia—" Suara Seychelles tercekat, dan tiba-tiba saja Canada melihat setetes air mata mengalir membasahi wajah gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Canada panik. Mungkin dulu dia pernah membuat America menangis, tapi dia tak pernah membuat seorang gadis menangis sebelumnya. Canada benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana cara menenangkan seorang gadis yang tengah menangis, jadi ia hanya menggenggam tangan Seychelles dengan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan tebal sambil berharap gadis itu akan berhenti menangis.

Menyadari Canada mengkhawatirkannya, Seychelles mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maaf." Katanya pelan.

Canada menggeleng. "Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekamar dengan Sealand..."

"Mmhm." Seychelles menggumam pelan. "Pada awalnya dia ingin sekamar dengan England, tapi England sudah memiliki pasangan kamar yang lain. Karena kami sama-sama _nation_ kecil yang memiliki hubungan dengan England, aku bermaksud menghiburnya sebentar. Pada akhirnya kami malah berakhir tidur sekamar. Tapi dia tak mau berbagi tempat tidur dan aku pun akhirnya tidur di sofa... Benar benar meyebalkan." Kata Seychelles sambil tertawa renyah.

Seychelles menghirup cokelat panasnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi 'cokelat hangat' dengan sebelah tangan, dan ketika itulah Canada menyadari kalau dia masih memegangi tangan Seychelles. Tiba-tiba saja pipi Canada bersemu merah, dan dia pun langsung menarik tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Seychelles.

"Oiya, Canada, kau tidur dengan siapa tadi malam? France?" Tanya Seychelles yang tampaknya sudah menghabiskan setengah isi gelasnya.

"A-Ahh, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu." Kata Canada panik.

_Sebenarnya yang sekamar dengan England itu aku..._ , kata Canada dalam hati sambil _sweatdrop_. Jika Seychelles tahu bahwa yang menyebabkannya harus tidur di sofa tadi malam adalah dia, bisa-bisa...

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari mereka, seorang _nation_ bangkit dari kursinya di tengah aula. Kesal dengan kedekatan mereka berdua, sang pembunuh lebih memilih untuk pergi. Lagipula dia memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan saat ini.

.

.

.

"Hey, Pru! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hungary melihat _nation_ berambut perak itu asyik menulis sesuatu di atas meja rapat.

Beberapa _nation_ lain juga terlihat duduk tak jauh darinya, sepertinya lebih menikmati duduk di _office chair_ yang bisa berputar itu daripada di sofa yang tersebar di penjuru ruangan.

"Maksudmu ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk lembaran kertas di depannya. "Ini memorial. Untuk West dan yang lainnya."

Hungary lalu duduk di sebelah Prussia, mengamati hasil kerja mantan _nation _tersebut dari dekat.

* * *

Rest In Peace

Greece

Iceland

**West **Germany _Doitsu_

Sealand

* * *

Alis Hungary mengernyit begitu melihat dua tulisan tangan berbeda di samping tulisan nama 'Germany'.

"Siapa yang menulis ini?" Tanya Hungary sambil bergantian menunjuk kedua tulisan yang dimaksud.

"Ini," Prussia menunjuk tulisan '**West**' yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam tebal acak-acakan, "tentu saja tulisanku yang _awesome_."

Hungary memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar perkataan _narcissist _yang satu itu.

"Dan ini..." Prussia memindahkan jarinya ke atas tulisan '_Doitsu_' yang ditulis dengan tulisan sambung tipis, "adalah tulisan Italy."

Hungary sedikit tersentak bergitu mendengar kata terakhir. "Italy... bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia ada di dalam kamar, di seberang ruangan West. Dia tak mau mengatakan apapun sejak tadi. Rasanya dia makin mirip dengan kakaknya saja. Kesesese..." Kata Prussia sambil terkekeh.

"Hmm..." Hungary menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Reaksi Italy sangatlah wajar, melihat teman terbaiknya—ah, sepertinya Germany lebih dari 'teman' bagi Italy—tewas seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Hungary memukul sang pembunuh yang menyebabkan _nation_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu bersedih dengan penggorengan kesayangannya. Tapi apa daya, dia bahkan tak tahu siapa di antara mereka yang melakukannya. Ia pun teringat lagi perkataan Austria, '_Ignorance is a bliss_'. Ketidaktahuan adalah sebuah berkah... Tapi apa hal itu memang benar?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar yang tadi disebutkan Prussia, seorang _nation_ berambut coklat tengah berbaring lesu di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya ditelungkupkan ke atas bantal, menyembunyikan air mata yang sejak tadi terus mengalir dan isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Italy takut. Sangat takut. Melihat Germany terbaring tak bernyawa seperti itu... tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas. Padahal tadi dia sudah merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, tapi dia malah mengabaikan perasaan itu. Dia merasa begitu bodoh, begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Seandainya tadi ia tetap berada di kamar Germany, akankah sesuatu berubah? Mungkinkah pembunuhnya tak jadi membunuh Germany, dan dia masih akan berada di kamar Germany saat ini, mendengarnya membuat rencana selanjutnya untuk keluar dari sini?

Atau... mungkinkah justru mereka berdua yang terbunuh di sana? Mengingat bahwa dirinya begitu tak berguna, mungkin yang terjadi adalah yang kedua... Tapi tetap saja, Italy ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Germany. Dia benci merasa begitu lemah, begitu tak berdaya seperti ini. Dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat, agar bisa menolong Germany dan yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Italy terbuka, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Veneziano?"

Italy mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal lalu menoleh ke samping, di mana Romano, kakaknya, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Italy langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. Dia sedang tak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini, apalagi kakaknya. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, jadi ia pun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke dinding dan meringkuk dalam diam, membelakangi kakaknya.

"H-Hei, Veneziano!" Seru Romano terkejut melihat reaksi adiknya tersebut.

Italy mendengar suara pintu dibanting tertutup, lalu langkah sepatu bot kakaknya yang berjalan di atas lantai karpet mendekatinya. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat sambil berharap kakaknya akan meninggalkannya. Sudah cukup dia kehilangan Germany. Jika kakaknya sampai tewas gara-gara dia juga, Italy tak yakin apakah dirinya masih bisa bertahan atau tidak.

"Veneziano." Romano memanggil adiknya dengan suara yang tak pernah didengar Italy sebelumnya. Kali ini suaranya terdengar datar, menenangkan, dan... khas seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Italy bisa merasakan Romano yang kini duduk di atas tempat tidur, kedua punggung mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Aku tak tahu seberapa erat hubunganmu dengan si pecinta kentang sial—maksudku Germany. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, apa kau sedih, takut, atau bahkan marah pada pembunuhnya. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu selain pasta, mungkin kau sedang memikirkan_nya_, atau mungkin kau sedang merencanakan pembalasan dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh_nya_, aku benar-benar tak tahu." Kata Romano seakan-akan terus berputar di tempat.

Italy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kakaknya, tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan bagian Selatan Itali tersebut.

"Tapi... setidaknya aku tahu satu hal. Bahwa aku adalah kakakmu, dan kewajiban seorang kakak adalah menjaga adiknya. Benar, kan, Veneziano?" Tanya Romano sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Dua pasang mata _amber_ itu bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Italy melihat kakaknya tersenyum. Walaupun senyumnya begitu tipis, dan ditutupi oleh kekhawatiran, tetap saja senyumnya begitu... menawan. Rasanya mendadak dia mengerti kenapa banyak gadis yang mendekati kakaknya, juga alasan kenapa Spain begitu menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba Italy merasa bersalah. Dia tak menyadari bahwa ada orang-orang seperti kakaknya, yang mungkin sedang mengkhawatirkannya saat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkan Italy adalah Germany, dia telah melupakan keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain yang begitu peduli padanya.

_Ada apa dengan dirinya?_ Dia bukan tipe orang yang terus bersedih mengenai sesuatu, melainkan tipe orang yang terus maju tanpa mempedulikan apa yang ada di masa lalu. Germany pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya, dan dia juga pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Lalu kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya berubah?

"Veneziano." Romano menempelkan dahinya di dahi adiknya, membuat Italy tersentak kaget.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, sampai-sampai Italy bisa merasakan setiap tarikan dan hembusan napas yang dikeluarkan kakaknya. Begitu... hangat.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku berjanji kita akan keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Kita berdua, dan yang lainnya juga. Setelah itu kita bersama akan mencari cara untuk menghidupkan kembali orang-orang itu, termasuk Germany. Kau mengerti?" Tanya kakaknya.

Italy mengangguk.

"Bagus."

Romano mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang langsung menghilang secepat kilat, lalu bergerak mundur perlahan.

"Nanti malam Spain sialan itu yang akan memasak. Dia mengajakmu ikut bersamanya. Mau?" Tanya Romano sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Italy bangkit dan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap kakaknya, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Air mata masih terlihat di sudut-sudut matanya, tapi kelihatannya hanya seperti genangan air yang tertinggal sehabis hujan. Romano yakin genangan itu pun akan kering sendiri nantinya.

Romano mendengus pelan. Akhirnya dia bisa sedikit lega melihat adiknya kembali normal. Beberapa saat yang lalu Prussia mendatanginya dan menjelaskan tentang keadaan Italy, lalu memohonnya untuk mengembalikan Italy seperti semula. Pada awalnya Romano menolak, tapi Spain juga terus-terusan mengganggunya dan akhirnya dia pun menyerah.

"Aku mau kembali ke aula. Kau juga kembalilah sana. Aku tak tanggung jawab kalau si Swiss yang menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba menyeretmu ke bawah. Pokoknya kutunggu kau di bawah, Veneziano." Kata Romano sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Ah, _nii-chan_!" Romano yang sudah membuka pintu di depannya berhenti begitu mendengar Italy memanggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Venezia—"

"Terima kasih." Kata Italy sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman lebar, seakan-akan dia tidak habis menangis beberapa detik yang lalu.

Melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu polos dan kata terima kasih yang begitu tulus, tanpa terasa wajah Romano mulai memerah. Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepaskan pegangan Italy padanya. Italy terlihat terkejut, tapi dia sudah mengerti sifat kakaknya. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil berdiri di tengah ruangannya.

"Terima kasih, _nii-chan_. Aku akan ke bawah sebentar lagi. Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan dulu." Kata Italy sambil tersenyum polos.

Romano berjalan acuh tak acuh ke luar ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu dia berkata,

"Terserah."

.

.

.

Romano berjalan keluar dari kamar Italy, yang jaraknya hanya dua ruangan dari ujung koridor. Tepat di sebelah tangga terdapat sebuah jendela kaca besar yang bagian luarnya dijeruji besi seperti halnya jendela yang lain. Romano mengintip keluar jendela, di mana badai salju terlihat masih mengguyur vila di tengah gunung itu.

Romano mulai bertanya-tanya kapan badai salju itu akan berhenti, atau kapan mereka bisa keluar dari vila terkutuk itu, atau bahkan... apakah mereka benar-benar bisa keluar dari tempat itu hidup-hidup atau tidak.

Tapi Romano lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak_. Dia sudah berjanji pada Italy akan membawa mereka keluar dari sini. Dia tak bisa mengingkari janji itu, tidak bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengutuk dirinya sendiri beberapa kali karena telah menjadi kakak yang bodoh bagi Italy, Romano berbelok ke arah kanan, di mana dia menemukan Belarus dan Ukraine tengah berjalan menaiki tangga.

Dia tak begitu mengenal kedua _nation_ itu, tapi dari yang Spain katakan tadi pagi, sepertinya Belarus adalah seorang _nation_ yang cukup berbahaya. Dia berusaha melewati kedua saudari Russia tersebut tanpa melihat ke arah mereka, tapi percakapan mereka masih terdengar ketika ia melintas,

"Kau yakin menjatuhkan bel perak itu di sini? Itu kan hadiah ulang tahun dari Russia-chan!"

"Diamlah, kak. Bel itu jatuh ketika aku menabrak seseorang tadi malam. Jika aku sampai mengetahui siapa yang kutabrak... _akan kuhabisi dia_." Desis Belarus kesal.

Kedua mata Romano melebar begitu mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan sang gadis bermata violet. Dia menunggu hingga kakinya berhasil menapak di bagian bawah tangga dan kedua saudari Russia menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. Dirabanya saku celana kanannya perlahan, lalu tangannya bergerak merogoh ke dalam, mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil yang sejak tadi malam ada di sakunya.

_Cring!_

Sebuah bel kecil berwarna perak.

Persis seperti yang dikatakan Belarus.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari itu disiapkan oleh Spain, Romano, Italy, Prussia, Swiss, Liechtenstein, dan Hungary. Walaupun dapur sarat dengan pertengkaran dan perdebatan—_nation-nation _lain yang menunggu dia aula berani bersumpah mereka mendengar beberapa suara tembakan—tapi akhirnya hidangan malam itu pun berhasil disajikan.

Berbagai macam pasta dengan hiasan keju tabur di atasnya menjadi menu utama malam itu, ditambah segelas _wine_ yang jumlahnya masih ada belasan rak lagi terpajang di dalam dapur. Semua orang terlihat menikmati makanan mereka, tak terkecuali Seychelles yang tampaknya baru pertama kali mencicipi _penne carbonara_.

"Hmm... rasanya enak sekali!" Serunya senang.

England yang kebetulan—atau mungkin tidak—duduk di sebelahnya langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Memangnya... seenak itu?" Tanyanya sambil mengaduk-aduk piring berisi _spaghetti_-nya dengan garpu.

"Setidaknya lebih enak dari makananmu." Kata Seychelles sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"A-Apa!" England berdiri sambil membanting meja, membuat semua orang—kecuali beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri—langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda Inggris tersebut.

Menyadari kewajibannya untuk menjaga sikap sebagai seorang _gentleman_, England memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dengan tenang dan melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan. Orang-orang pun kembali pada kegiatan makan-memakan mereka seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, termasuk Seychelles.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat tanpa suara—selain suara garpu dan sendok yang berdenting ke piring—Seychelles pun memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Jadi, England... kau akan tidur di mana nanti malam?" Tanya Seychelles sambil memasukkan sesendok pasta berbentuk kerang ke mulutnya.

England terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. Sepertinya dia agak sensitif terhadap topik tersebut.

"Di sebelah kamar... Sealand." Katanya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet lalu berdiri.

Menyadari bahwa England hendak meninggalkannya, Seychelles berusaha menghentikannya. Untungnya dia berhasil menggapai pergelangan lengan England sebelum dia pergi menjauh. England langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan 'cepat-lepaskan-tanganku'.

"Eh, kalau kau mau... Kau boleh tidur di kamarku." Kata Seychelles pada akhirnya.

England berhenti meronta dan berputar ke arah Seychelles. Menyadari bahwa mantan _pirate_ itu mau diajak bicara, Seychelles pun melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan England.

"Kemarin aku tidur bersama Sealand, dan begitu dia tak ada... aku terpaksa tidur sendirian. France menawarkan kamarnya, tapi..." Seychelles terdiam sebentar, terlihat bingung memilih kata-kata.

"... ada banyak hal yang perlu kutanyakan padamu. Kumohon. Ini tentang Sealand." Kata Seychelles.

England terlihat ragu dan enggan pada awalnya, tapi mendengar kata-kata 'Sealand' membuatnya kembali berpikir ulang. Tak ada ruginya ia sekamar dengan Seychelles, lagipula gadis itu juga adalah mantan jajahannya. Ditambah lagi, dia sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama Sealand tepat sebelum Sealand tewas. Yang harus ia khawatirkan hanya 'dia'...

"Baiklah." Kata England pada akhirnya, membuat Seychelles menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku akan ada di kamarmu jika kau mencariku." Kata England sambil mengulurkan tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu.

"Kamarnya tidak dikunci. Pergi saja duluan. Aku akan menghabiskan ini dulu." Kata Seychelles menunjuk piringnya yang masih berisi makanan.

England mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Seychelles sendirian. Beberapa _nation_ lain juga sepertinya telah kembali ke kamar mereka, membuat meja rapat itu terasa kosong. Tapi England berusaha mengabaikan hal itu dan terus berjalan ke luar ruangan, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

.

.

.

_To be continued_.

* * *

~OMAKE~

Malam itu, di sebuah kamar di lantai 2 bagian barat, terlihat sepasang penghuninya yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Ayolah, Canada... _Onii-san_ tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya apapun padamu. Lagipula, bukankah aku _Onii-san_ mu yang tercinta?" Terdengar suara khas om-om keluar dari mulut France.

Canada yang sejak tadi meringkuk di balik selimut hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya sambil berharap France berhenti menggodanya. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil, dan dari perkataan France, dia bisa menduga 'hal-hal tak berbahaya' apa yang akan dilakukan _nation_ satu itu padanya.

Ah, seandainya ia lebih memilih tak ikut dalam acara rapat itu, mungkin saat ini dia sedang menikmati sirup _maple_ di rumahnya bersama Kumajiro. Seandainya saja ia tak terhasut bujukan America...

.

.

.

~END~

* * *

**A/N: **Berakhir dengan tidak elite-nya oleh kemalangan Canada XD

Bagaimana? Apakah fic ini terlihat lebih baik atau lebih buruk? Ini _style_ penulisan Ruvi yang dulu, banyak deskrip/diksi/apalah itu namanya, hampir serupa kayak novel gitu deh. Lebih mending kayak begini atau gimana?

Btw maaf kalo nggak ada yang mati di sini. Bisa-bisa Ruvi stress kalo nulis tentang pembunuhan mulu. _Literally_, Sealand matinya di sini bukan di Chapter 3... Tapi yah, secara di Chapter 3 dia juga udah mati sih XD

Dan adegan Iggy itu... maaf kalo OOC. Abis _in-character _ ke Iggy susah. Ruvi belom terlalu ngerti cara mikirnya. Sekalian Ruvi juga mau mempraktekkan ilmu _action_ hasil kebanyakan nonton Criminal Minds =w=" Hasilnya lebih baik dari Chapter 3 atau nggak?

Adegan CanadaxSeychelles, Itacest, sama PruHun itu sebenarnya lebih untuk kepuasan tersendiri. Tadinya Ruvi mau masukin AsaKiku juga tapi nggak jadi X3

Oke... kritik, saran, _request_, ide apapun masih Ruvi terima dengan senang hati. Silakan tulis aja di review~

Ruvi juga udah nge-submit beberapa _fanart_ di DeviantArt. Jika kalian berkenan, silakan dilihat di: ruvinahime dot deviantart dot com

Terakhir... Selamat menonton Euro 2012 nanti malam buat yang merayakan! \(^o^)/

**Balesan Anonymous Review:**

* * *

ichigokenji:

Ahaha, makasih banyak ^^

* * *

quarter idiots:

Haha, Review-nya jadi banyak banget... Lagian kalian itu 4 orang, harusnya review satu-satu tau! _You bloody gits_!

Oke, salam kenal Yuka! Haruka! Kalian ini ada hubungan apa sih? Kok nggak review sendiri-sendiri aja?

Trus tuh tiga orang siapa lagi? Jatah review tuh SATU ORANG PER REVIEW! Jangan digabung-gabungin begini... =_="

Bercanda, bercanda... Hebat juga kalian punya begitu banyak calon tersangka. Nggak ada yang nebak Belarus nih? :D

Kayaknya Ruvi perlu ngomong sama Sanae tentang calon tersangkanya nih... *aura gelap keluar* (fans berat Iggy)

Kok Hungary bisa nyasar ke situ?

Wah, kasian Russia~ Emang sih, tampangnya mencurigakan abis. Dari chapter 1 perasaan semua orang mencurigai Russia deh...

Review kalian nggak panjang kok, untung ukuran 4 (5) orang sekaligus yang review.

Okedeh~

* * *

siapa aja terserah elu:

Kenapa nggak nebak Belarus? Kan itu senjatanya dia...

Kalo bisa Ruvi lebih pingin bikin yang non-AU, soalnya menghargai Hidekaz Himaruya yang udah susah-susah bikin 'Universe' sendiri. ^Alasan kenapa _nation _bisa mati udah ada di atas^

Baiklah~ Makasih ^^

* * *

anon:

Pasti Italy deh #soktau xD Atau Spain?

Ahaha, gomen~ DenNor udah kan? Ruvi udah masukkin Itacest tuh, sisanya agak belakang aja kali ya?

Entahlah... Mungkin bisa 20-30 Chapter. Si pelaku terungkap masih agak lama, mungkin 10-15 Chapter lagi tergantung sikon (situasi n kondisi)

Tebak duluan aja gapapa kok... Nanti kan seiring dengan bertambahnya Chapter dan Hint, tersangka bisa berubah juga.

Makasih banyak :)

* * *

anonimanonimanonim:

Hee? Makasih banyak ^^

Kenapa Canada? Kenapa semua orang menuduh Canada? Canada salah apaaaaa...? #lebay.

Sebenarnya itu yang satu lagi maksudnya mati di Chapter ini, tapi... yaudah deh terlanjur.

Oke, sekali lagi makasih banyak yaa~

* * *

Devil LovinoIsAwesome:

O.O Lovi-san (boleh Ruvi panggil begitu?) adalah orang pertama yang mencurigai Prussia xD Padahal dia salah satu karakter favorit Ruvi loh... #apahubungannya?

Yap, yap, betul sekali. Mungkin banyak orang bertanya-tanya kenapa Germany terlihat begitu lemah di fic Ruvi, tapi setelah Ruvi mengadakan penelitian baik-baik, bahkan Germany yang terlihat jago berantem kalah sama kakaknya sendiri.

How could I PM you if I don't know your profile link?

I wouldn't mind talking to you but I need to know who are you really are.

Next time, please log in first so I could know who you are and I can send you a PM.

Thanks before.

* * *

saya males login:

Nggak papa kok, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali :)

Okedeh ;) Review yang panjang nggak pernah membuat Ruvi bosan kok, malah Ruvi seneng bacanya soalnya kayak surat #maksud?

Ooh... gitu. Tenang aja, Ruvi juga pecinta twist kok jadi fic ini dijamin twist-nya bejibun xD

Terima kasih sudah menunggu~

Nggak kok, sebenernya malah gaya penulisan Ruvi yang asli banyak deskripsi-nya, tapi Ruvi pikir gaya penulisan kayak itu membosankan dan banyak Author yang lebih banyak menuliskan dialog daripada deskripsi, jadi Ruvi agak menyesuaikan diri di FFn. Sekarang setelah login-san mengatakan hal itu, Ruvi bisa lebih bebas menulis seperti dulu lagi. Terima kasih =)

Hehe, soalnya yang di 'Suspicious Sentiment' juga deskripsi villa-nya sedikit, tapi itu malah membuat Ruvi bebas menggambarkan keadaan villa itu. Hasilnya malah jadi gabungan antara beberapa rumah temen Ruvi + bagian dalam istana-istana kuno xD

Ruvi malah bisa dibilang 'terlalu bersungguh-sungguh' kayaknya... =w=a Ruvi bukan cuma bikin denah aja, sampe semua senjatanya pun Ruvi gambarin + bonus sketsa kamar Sealand (yang ada di DeviantArt. Lagi). Bahkan Ruvi pernah bikin adegan per scene-nya, jadi kayak... pas China lagi ngelewatin dapur, England sama Sealand keluar dari aula, trus pas China ketemu Italy, England sama Sealand udah sampai di atas, pokoknya Ruvi bikin begituan sampai 21 kotak menggambarkan adegan dari China pergi meninggalkan Russia sampai Sealand mati. Karakternya ada 10 yang bergerak kalo nggak salah. Ribet banget deh... Sayang gambarnya ada di naskah soal UN jadi ngga boleh dibawa pulang TwT

Iya, adanya di FHE (English) dan itu pun jumlahnya cuma 70... Ruvi malah lagi tertarik sama pair CanadaxSeychelles sama IcelandxBelarus xD

E-Ehh... ^^" Ngga papa kok, semua orang kan bisa berbuat kesalahan, termasuk Ruvi sendiri. Maaf yah Ruvi mengingatkan login-san sama kenangan buruk... Nih Ruvi kasih Norway buat nampar deh #PLAK

Siapa yang bilang kalo bukan Spain pelakunya? :D Ruvi juga penggemar Dark!Spain, apalagi Pirate!Spain pas lagi mode itu tuh dia... ganteng banget X3 Asalkan rambutnya ngga panjang ya (di beberapa fanart rambutnya panjang dan jadinya alay)

Nggak, maksudnya kan Belarus itu cewek agresif yang nggak segan-segan membunuh siapapun, SIAPAPUN yang dia nggak suka. Jadi kalo Iceland ngajak ribut dikit (contoh: Nggak biarin Belarus ngambil pisau kesayangannya), maka Belarus jadi sebel sama Iceland dan dia punya alasan untuk membunuh Iceland. Belarus itu adalah cewek emosional yang perasaannya sangat terpengaruh faktor eksternal dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Itu menurut Ruvi ya... ^^v Kalo masalah sama Iceland... kayaknya ngga ada. Tapi Ruvi jadi suka pair ini :3

Menurut Ruvi Belarus bukannya telmi, cuma nggak bisa membaca atmosfir... #samaaja. Mungkin itu sebabnya pair AmericaxBelarus cukup populer?

Yah... Bukankah Spain emang begitu? ^^ (hasil survei berhari-hari mengenai hubungan Spain dan Romano). Soal itu... udah Ruvi pikirin tapi belom yakin. Liat di Chapter-chapter depan yah ;)

Emangnya nggak boleh ngasih handgun buat ultah? Ruvi juga mau soalnya X3 Iceland kan 'diam-diam' sayang juga sama kakaknya, jadi dia bawa terus tuh handgun.

Ehe, terima kasih ^^ Tapi Ruvi dulu terkenal nggak pernah punya typo... Sedihnya rekor itu berakhir di sini T^T Yah, ngga papa deh. Itu artinya Ruvi harus lebih memperhatikan lagi lain kali.

Benarkah? Terima kasih~ Di Chapter ini juga Ruvi sempat kena WB hampir seminggu cuma gara-gara ngga ngerti bagaimana reaksi England terhadap kematian Sealand. Akhirnya, berkat dorongan login-san juga, Chapter 4 yang tadinya sudah selesai (tapi berantakan) Ruvi delete semua dan Ruvi bikin ulang. Berat sih, tapi setidaknya Ruvi lebih puas sekarang. Semoga para readers yang lain juga cukup senang dengan Chapter 4 yang udah susah-susah Ruvi buat ulang ini :)

Nggak perlu minta maaf, sebenarnya berkat login-san juga Ruvi bisa berkembang seperti ini. Ruvi mengerti maksud login-san, jadi tetaplah me-review :) Ruvi akan selalu menunggu review dari login-san dengan setia kok. Terima kasih banyak ^^

P.S. Hehe, gini-gini Ruvi juga cerdik loh... Kebanyakan baca Con*n sih pas kecil xD Sayang *SPOILER* pembunuhnya ketauan di tengah-tengah. Nanti Ruvi kasih tau deh 1 Chapter sebelum ending, biar login-san bisa membuka identitas di saat-saat paling terakhir. Bagaimana? Mau?

Hungay


	5. Misconceptions

**A/N**: Pertama-tama Ruvi mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update yang disebabkan banyak hal, sekaligus berterima kasih pada Neolavender yang khususnya sudah membimbing Ruvi melewati masa-masa suram dan depresif, serta pada semua Author, Reviewer, dan Readers yang secara langsung maupun tak langsung berhasil membuat Ruvi bangkit dari keterpurukkan WB ^^

Juga pada Ayah dan Tante Ruvi, yang selama ini membantu Ruvi menjawab banyak pertanyaan soal fic ini dan tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kenapa Ruvi menanyakan hal tersebut, termasuk pertanyaan bagaimana cara membunuh orang yang baik dan benar xD

**Listening:** Death – OST HetaOni

**Watching:** Euro 2012

**Reading: **(Komik) March Story by Kim Hyung-min and Yang Kyung-il

**EDIT 29/06/2012: **Dalam rangka ulang tahun Seychelles, Ruvi telah memperbaiki typo dari Chapter 1-5 dan meng-edit beberapa hal untuk membuat fic ini lebih baik. Jika masih ada typo, jangan sungkan memberitahu Ruvi ^^

Happy Birthday Seychelles!

dan silakan menikmati fic ini~

* * *

.

Seychelles membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari membangunkannya lebih awal pagi itu, di hari ketiga ia terjebak di sebuah vila di tengah-tengah Alaska. Seychelles menggeliat dengan malas di balik selimut, udara dingin membuatnya enggan bangun dari tempat tidur.

_Jam berapa ini?_, tanyanya dalam hati. Di vila itu tak terdapat satu pun jam dinding, dan _handphone_-nya baru saja mati kehabisan baterai tadi malam. Sayang ia tak membawa _charger_ ke pertemuan itu, dia tak pernah mengira akan memerlukannya seperti saat ini.

Keberadaan cahaya matahari menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi, mungkin sekitar jam 8 atau jam 9. Seychelles memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi dinding, menghindar dari sinar matahari yang sedikit menyilaukan. Keadaan kamarnya dan England terlihat gelap, tapi setidaknya Seychelles masih bisa melihat bayangan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Menghabiskan dua malam di tempat itu membuatnya mulai hapal denah tempat itu, termasuk letak barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya.

Hal itu mengingatkannya... _di mana England?_

Tadi malam England meninggalkannya untuk pergi patroli di lantai 2 bagian timur, tapi dia tak terbangun ketika England kembali. _Apa England masih di luar?_, tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi lalu Seychelles menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri seraya berpikir, _tidak mungkin. Dia seharusnya sudah kembali saat ini._

Tapi... _di mana dia sekarang?_

Seychelles berhenti bergerak dan berusaha mendengarkan suara lain yang ada di kamarnya selain suara napasnya sendiri. Dia menunggu, tapi tak mendengar apa-apa.

_Tak ada suara lain_.

Ini terlalu hening...

_Aneh._

Seychelles melempar selimutnya asal lalu bangun dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan England. Tapi kedua mata coklatnya tak menemukan satu pun makhluk hidup di ruangan itu selain dirinya sendiri.

"England...?" Panggil Seychelles ragu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"England?" Panggilnya lagi setengah panik.

Ketakutan tumbuh di pikiran Seychelles. Jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kencang. Seychelles merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi, tapi ia tak yakin apa itu. Seakan-akan... ada sesuatu yang salah.

Dan ketika itulah dia melihat cairan merah yang menempel di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Seychelles tak tahu cairan apa itu. Terlihat seperti... cat? Tapi sepertinya masih basah dan mengilat. Seychelles mengarahkan jarinya ke pinggir tempat tidur dan menyentuh permukaan kayu yang tertutupi cairan kemerahan aneh itu.

Benar, catnya masih basah. Itu kalau cairan merah itu... memang cat. Rasanya aneh, lebih kental dan menempel di tangan. Tidak menempel seperti cat, tapi seperti—

_Darah. Darah segar._

Kedua mata Seychelles melebar menyadari apa yang ada di tangannya. _Tapi... tidak mungkin kan?_, tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan penuh kecemasan yang disertai ketakutan, dia lalu beranjak turun dan berputar menghadap tempat tidurnya. Perlahan, dia membungkuk dan mengintip ke bawah tempat tidurnya.

Pada awalnya Seychelles tak yakin apa yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya. Tempat itu memang gelap, tapi Seychelles bisa melihat sesosok benda berukuran besar terbaring di sana. Dia bertanya-tanya benda apa itu dan mengapa benda itu bisa ada di sana. Ketika ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya berhenti bergerak.

Dua buah kelereng berwarna hijau yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan.

Dia merasa pernah melihat kelereng-kelereng itu di suatu tempat, tak lama sebelum ini. _Tapi di mana...?_, tanyanya dalam hati. Dia berpikir, mengecek ingatannya satu per satu. Dan tak lama kemudian dia pun menemukan kedua kelereng itu dalam ingatannya. Tadi malam. Ketika dia sedang mengobrol dengan England.

_Tidak._

_Itu bukan kelereng._

_Itu adalah kedua mata emerald England, yang terjebak di tengah lautan darah merah._

.

.

.

* * *

**HELLTALIA**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Helltalia © Ruvina no Ookami Hime

**Inspired by**: Suspicious Sentiment © Owl7498

**Warning**: Character death every chapter, probably violence and bloody scenes.

Foul language, and a lot of foreign languages.

Don't like, Don't read!

* * *

~.~

CHAPTER 5

[Misconceptions – Kesalahpahaman]

~.~

.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Seychelles bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan dia bisa merasakan kedua matanya melebar ketakutan. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari bahwa matahari tak lagi bersinar dan dia masih duduk di tempat tidurnya.

_Apa itu tadi... mimpi?_, tanyanya dalam hati sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

Seychelles mengintip ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Tak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali kegelapan. Tak ada noda darah di pinggir tempat tidurnya, tak ada darah di bawah tempat tidurnya, dan yang paling penting, tak ada England mati di sana. Seychelles mengangkat kepalanya lagi, setengah lega setengah panik.

_Kalau begitu di mana England?_

BRAK!

"Seychelles, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya England yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari luar ruangan.

Seychelles terdiam, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Dia baru saja melihat England, _tewas_, di bawah tempat tidurnya beberapa detik yang lalu dan tiba-tiba saja sekarang makhluk bodoh itu muncul dari luar kamar, terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Seychelles tak tahu apakah mau lega atau malah marah pada England, jadi dia hanya diam tak bergeming di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, hei, Sey? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya England sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seychelles.

"Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... bermimpi buruk. Itu saja." Katanya sambil mengelap keringat di lehernya.

"Kau yakin? Teriakanmu... terdengar hingga ujung koridor." Kata England sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada _nation-nation_ lain yang berkumpul di depan kamar mereka setelah mendengar teriakan Seychelles.

Seychelles menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, England... Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri di sini. Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diriku sebentar. Itu cuma mimpi buruk."

England benar-benar terlihat khawatir ketika itu, dan mungkin itulah pertama kalinya Seychelles melihat England berwajah seperti itu. Dia senang England mengkhawatirkannya, tapi dia... hanya tak ingin bertemu England untuk sementara waktu ini.

"Yah, bukannya aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku hanya tak ingin disangka sebagai pembunuhnya jika kau sampai mati di sini."

Lamunan Seychelles langsung buyar begitu mendengar kata-kata itu, dan detik berikutnya sebuah pukulan pun mendarat di wajah England yang masih tersenyum tanpa dosa.

.

DUAK!

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _dude_? Maksudku, kau terlihat seperti zombie!" Kata America yang berdiri di samping England.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di koridor lantai 2 bagian barat, lebih tepatnya di depan kamar Seychelles. Mendengar keributan yang terjadi, America selaku pemilik vila tersebut segera menghampiri tempat kejadian perkara. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya England di luar pintu dengan pipi merah membengkak.

"Oh, diamlah, America." Kata England sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Sungguh, kurasa seharusnya kau tak usah berpatroli saja tadi malam." Kata America sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah England.

England menepis tangan America sebelum dia sempat menyentuhnya. "Bukan kau saja yang bersungguh-sungguh melaksanakan tugasmu, _bloody git_." Kata England sambil berjalan menjauhi America.

America menangkap kilasan mata _emerald_ England yang menatapnya tajam dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti langkah pemuda Inggris tersebut.

"Iggy..." America berkata pelan, setengah ketakutan melihat sifat England.

Sejak tadi malam America memang merasa bahwa England bersikap sedikit aneh. Dia hampir tak mau berbicara dengan orang lain selain Seychelles dan Japan, dan dia terlihat menghindari semua orang khususnya America.

America benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan England. Dia tahu England baru saja kehilangan adiknya dan wajar saja dia terlihat _moody_ seperti itu, tapi America kan juga adiknya. _Mantan_, lebih tepatnya.

Ketika Sealand tak ada, bukankah sudah sewajarnya England sedikit lebih mengkhawatirkannya? Tapi kenapa yang terjadi malah kebalikannya? America benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran mantan _pirate _itu...

.

.

.

[Sementara itu, di koridor lantai 2 bagian timur...]

"_Onii-chan_! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga! Dari tadi kupikir kau ke mana, ternyata—_Onii-chan_?" Tanya Belgium begitu tahu yang dipanggil tak menghiraukannya.

Netherlands hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah adiknya sebelum kembali menatap pintu di depannya. Merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku kakaknya tersebut, Belgium pun berjalan mendekati Netherlands dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"_Onii-chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini kan—"

"Kamar Greece, aku tahu. Aku sedang menyelidiki." Jawabnya datar sambil menghisap pipanya.

"_Onii-chan_? Menyelidiki? Pfft." Kata Belgium menahan tawa.

Menyadari adiknya tengah mentertawainya, Netherlands hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memutar bola mata, walaupun garis-garis kemerahan tipis terlihat muncul di bawah matanya.

"Jadi? Apa yang sedang _Onii-chan_ perhatikan?" Tanya Belgium lagi.

"Pintu ini." Jawab Netherlands singkat.

Belgium otomatis _sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya. _Tentu saja dia tahu itu pintu, lalu apa?_

Seakan-akan membaca pikiran Belgium, Netherlands mengulurkan tangannya dan memutar kenop pintu itu, membiarkan pintu itu mengayun ke dalam dengan sendirinya. Bagian dalam ruangan itu terlihat gelap, sinar matahari yang menembus dari balik jendela terhalang oleh derasnya badai salju putih yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Belgium masih tak mengerti.

"Pertama, pintu ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda pembukaan paksa pada pintu ini, yang berarti; Greece mengenal pelakunya dan membiarkannya masuk, Greece lupa mengunci pintunya, atau pelakunya memiliki kunci sendiri dan membiarkan dirinya masuk." Jelas Netherlands.

Belgium tadinya mau bertanya bagaimana caranya sang pelaku bisa 'memiliki kunci sendiri', tapi dia memutuskan akan lebih baik jika dia hanya mengangguk diam saat ini, jadi dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lalu..." Netherlands melangkah memasuki ruangan itu lalu menekan saklar di samping pintu.

Sorotan cahaya langsung menerangi ruangan itu dalam sekejap, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang pernah mereka berdua lihat sebelumnya. Kamar Greece masih sama seperti yang terakhir Belgium ingat; Begitu rapi seakan-akan belum pernah ditempati sebelumnya. Satu-satunya perbedaan mencolok adalah keberadaan selimut tempat tidur Greece yang kini menutupi jasad _nation_ malang tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingat jasadnya ditutupi waktu itu." Kata Belgium sambil berjalan pelan menyusul kakaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kami melakukannya setelah yang lain pergi." Kata Netherlands sambil berjongkok di dekat Greece, terlihat sedang meraba permukaan karpet di bawahnya.

"'Kami'?" Tanya Belgium penasaran.

"Entahlah, malam itu ada beberapa orang... America, England, Japan, Spain, mungkin Austria, atau Swiss... aku tidak tahu. Kami memutuskan akan lebih baik menutupi jasadnya daripada membiarkannya begitu saja, jadi... begitulah keadaannya." Kata Netherlands sambil menghisap pipanya lagi.

Belgium menggumam tanda mengerti. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya, Belgium berdiri di samping Netherlands dan membungkuk, berusaha mencari tahu apa kira-kira yang dicari personifikasi Belanda tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mencium bau mayat sama sekali di sini..." Kata Belgium sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Itu karena tubuh _nation_ berbeda dengan tubuh manusia. Tubuh _nation_ tidak akan termakan waktu, jadi tak busuk seperti manusia dan menimbulkan bau mayat." Jelas Netherlands.

"Ooh..." Gumam Belgium kagum. "Dari mana _Onii_-chan tahu?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Netherlands memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Nebak." Jawabnya singkat, membuat Belgium _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Pfft. Benar-benar _onii-chan_!" Seru Belgium sambil memeluk Netherlands dari belakang, membuatnya _blushing _lagi.

"Dari pada itu, Belgium—" Netherlands melepaskan pelukan adiknya. "—apa kau ingat benda yang ditemukan Japan malam itu?"

"Ehh... botol _wine_ kalau tidak salah. Botol _wine_ yang bagian bawahnya pecah." Kata Belgium sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Benar. Lalu menurutmu apa yang seharusnya ada di lantai karpet ini _jika _pelakunya memang membunuh Greece di sini?" Tanya Netherlands masih sibuk menatap permukaan karpet di bawahnya.

Belgium mengerutkan kedua alisnya, sedikit tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan kakaknya. "Haah? Apa? Darah? Pecahan—Pecahan botol anggur!" Seru Belgium mulai mengerti.

"Bagus. Tak rugi aku punya adik sepertimu." Kata Netherlands tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Belgium merengut kesal mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Apa dia memang tidak bisa memuji adiknya dengan tulus sekali saja? Benar-benar kakak penuh sarkasme...

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Belgium.

"Sejak tadi aku berusaha mencari pecahan botol di sini, tapi tak kutemukan satu pun." Kata Netherlands sambil bangkit dari posisinya. "Itu berarti—"

"Berarti Greece tidak dibunuh di sini!"

"Atau Greece tidak dibunuh dengan botol anggur." Kata Netherlands menghancurkan kesenangan Belgium.

Belgium langsung cemberut. Apa sih mau kakaknya ini sebenarnya?

"... yah, teorimu boleh juga." Kata Netherlands pada akhirnya.

"Iih, kalau memang dia tidak dibunuh dengan botol anggur, lalu botol anggurnya untuk apa? Lagipula bukankah penyebab kematiannya adalah benturan keras di sisi kepalanya?" Tanya Belgium mulai kesal.

"Itu saja tidak cukup. Kalau aku memukulmu dengan botol anggur sekarang pun, kau tidak akan mati." Kata Netherlands santai.

"Uhh... aku tidak mau kau melakukan itu padaku. Jadi apa kesimpulanmu, _onii-chan_?" Tanya Belgium.

"Pertama, Greece tidak dibunuh dengan botol anggur. Kedua, Greece tidak dibunuh di sini. Seperti yang kau katakan, botol anggur itu memiliki peran dalam kematian Greece, tapi botol anggur itu bukanlah senjata pembunuhnya. Kalau begitu aku harus—"

"Ya, ya, lanjutkan saja hal ini nanti, _onii-chan_! Sekarang ayo kita turun~ Sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan dan aku lapar!" Kata Belgium sambil menarik kakaknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"T-Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an. Kau bisa melanjutkannya setelah sarapan, _onii-chan_." Kata Belgium sambil menutup pintu ruangan di belakangnya.

"Hmph. Baiklah." Kata Netherlands sambil berbalik ke arah koridor.

"Bagus. Itu baru _onii-chan_ kesayanganku!" Kata Belgium sambil memeluk lengan Netherlands.

Netherlands mengalihkan pandangannya menjauh dari Belgium, menyembunyikan garis-garis kemerahan tipis yang mulai menghiasi wajah _stoic_-nya.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar di ujung koridor lantai 2 bagian barat tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang keluar sambil membawa sebuah pipa di tangannya.

"Ini, aru. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau membutuhkannya, tapi kau boleh mengambilnya, aru." Kata China sambil menyerahkan pipa itu kepada _mantan_ adiknya.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menghargainya. Jika aku boleh bertanya, apakah ini milik _Roshia-san_?" Tanya Japan sambil meneliti pipa yang ternyata cukup ringan itu.

"Kurasa bukan, aru. Russia selalu menjaga pipanya dengan baik, tak mungkin dibiarkan berkarat begitu, aru." Kata China.

Japan mengangguk tanda mengerti sementara tangannya sibuk meraba setiap inci batangan besi tersebut. China pun hanya bisa berdiri diam, menunggu sambil mengawasinya. Tak enak rasanya jika ia tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Japan sendirian di koridor. China melirik ke atas tempat tidur, di mana sesosok Russia masih berbaring dengan tenangnya. Sepertinya Russia tak menyadari bahwa dia telah bangun. Baguslah, sepertinya Russia agak over-protektif terhadapnya akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah ia kembali dari kamar Denmark kemarin, Russia langsung menanyai apa saja yang dia lakukan di sana dengan aura yang mengerikan, membuat China tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu. Tapi walau Russia terlihat mengerikan, kadang-kadang, ketika _mood_-nya tidak buruk, Russia bisa terlihat begitu manis. Dan di sisi lain China pun bersyukur dia punya waktu semalaman untuk memperhatikan sisi Russia yang jarang orang-orang lihat itu.

Pemuda berkuncir itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Japan, yang sepertinya semakin asyik mengutak-atik senjatah pembunuh Sealand itu. Diam-diam China tersenyum. _Kapan terakhir kali dia sedekat ini dengan Japan tanpa perlu menyerangnya?_ Entahlah, dia juga tak tahu. Sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan bersama _Allies_, yang justru merencanakan bagaimana cara mengenyahkan Japan dan anggota _Axis _yang lain dari muka bumi.

Kalau mau jujur, dia merindukan Japan. Dia merindukan tatapan dari kedua mata coklat lembutnya, dia merindukan suara khas Japan yang begitu datar tapi menenangkan, dan dia merindukan kehangatannya; kehangatan yang hanya bisa diberikan Japan ketika dia memeluknya. Rasanya baru kemarin China menemukannya di bawah pohon bambu, dan sekarang anak itu sudah tumbuh begitu besar. Memang ada begitu banyak kenangan pahit antara mereka berdua, tapi China tak akan melupakan kenangan-kenangan indah yang juga sempat mereka lewati berdua.

Tanpa sadar tangan China bergerak mendekati Japan, hendak mengelus kepalanya yang tertutupi helaian-helaian rambut hitam pekat pelan. Tapi Japan menyadari hal itu lebih dulu dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Setiap kali menemukan sesuatu yang baru, tanpa sadar aku jadi melupakan keadaan sekeliling. Terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu." Dan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Japan pun berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan China.

Tapi China berhasil menangkap lengan Japan sebelum dia bergerak terlalu jauh. Japan lantas berhenti dan menatap China dengan pandangan bertanya, sementara China yang merasa tangannya bergerak sendiri langsung _blushing _dan menunduk dengan malu.

"Apa... ada lagi yang perlu kau katakan?" Tanya Japan.

China tetap menunduk. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan kerinduannya terhadap Japan, tapi rasa gengsi-nya terlalu tinggi dan seakan menjadi dinding penghalang antara mereka berdua. Akhirnya dia pun hanya bisa menggeleng perlahan dengan berat hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Lalu China pun melihat kaki Japan bergerak menjauhinya, persis seperti _waktu itu_.

Waktu itu, ketika Japan mengkhianatinya, ketika dia merasa bahwa hidupnya hancur berantakan. Ketika anak yang telah ia besarkan selama bertahun-tahun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Akankah semua itu kembali terulang? Japan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah kehampaan, itukah yang dia inginkan?

_Tidak_.

"Japan—"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Japan pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kembali ke belakangnya.

"—maukah... maukah kau datang ke rumahku untuk minum teh, aru? Maksudku, aru... setelah semua ini berakhir, setelah... setelah kita semua keluar dari sini, aru!" Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut China.

Japan terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi dia lalu menghela napas perlahan, berusaha bersikap tenang dan mengeluarkan senyuman yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Adalah respon Japan terhadap pertanyaan itu.

Japan lalu memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi China yang masih berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. Dan kali ini, dia tak berbalik lagi.

.

China pun hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Japan tanpa ekspresi. Jawaban itu saja sudah cukup baginya saat ini. Dia tersenyum pelan pada dirinya sendiri, terlalu sibuk memikirkan Japan hingga tak menyadari sosok tinggi-besar yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Hei, China... Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan orang menyebalkan itu, da?"

.

.

.

[Sementara itu, di koridor lantai 2 bagian timur...]

Swiss menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Austria yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berbicara, tak ada yang bergerak, yang ada hanya keheningan aneh yang mengelilingi kedua personifikasi _nation_ yang sempat menghabiskan masa kecil bersama itu.

Lalu Swiss pun memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kau pikir tidak apa-apa mengatakan hal itu pada Hungary?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Austria mengerutkan alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kakak angkat Liechtenstein itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

Swiss mendengus pelan, "'yang menyebabkan _nation_ hidup abadi adalah _kepercayaan_.' Hmph. Siapapun tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan." Kata Swiss dengan nada dingin dan tegas, setengah mencemooh.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba Austria mengerti apa yang dimaksud Swiss. Percakapannya kemarin dengan Hungary di kamar mereka, setelah Hungary memukul England dan Belarus dengan penggorengannya hingga pingsan di kamar Russia. Austria menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas, tak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang mendengar perkataannya ketika itu.

"... jadi kau mendengarnya." Adalah respon terbaik yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan suaramu terdengar hingga ke koridor. Bukan berarti aku mengikutimu atau apa. Jangan salah paham." Kata Swiss berusaha mengelak.

Austria menghela napas panjang. Dia sedikit senang akhirnya bisa berbicara lagi dengan Swiss, tapi ternyata Swiss masih sama seperti dulu; begitu dingin terhadapnya. Tak ingatkah dia bahwa dulu mereka begitu dekat satu sama lain?

"Kalau begitu, apa kau punya alasan yang lebih baik untuk menenangkan Hungary?" Tanyanya berusaha tetap tenang.

Swiss mengintip dari balik bahunya ke arah Austria, tapi Austria tak menyadarinya, "Alasan? Menenangkan Hungary? Apa maksudmu?"

Austria menghela napas lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sulit rasanya menjelaskan sesuatu pada seseorang yang tak mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya... Apapun yang dia katakan saat ini mungkin tidak akan dimengerti oleh Swiss, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Hungary... Sifatnya berubah sejak kematian Greece. Dia lebih sering berdiam diri, seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Belakangan aku tahu kalau dia memikirkan HRE, dan alasan kenapa _nation_ bisa mati. Hal itu jelas-jelas mengganggu konsentrasinya, jadi aku hanya memberinya jawaban agar ia berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Dia mungkin terlihat tegar, tapi sebenarnya dia lebih rapuh dari yang kau kira, _Swiss_." Jelas Austria.

"Hmph. Berhentilah memanjakannya, Austria. Dia bukan lagi istrimu yang dulu." Kata Swiss.

"Bukankah kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Liechtenstein?" Tanya Austria balik.

Swiss mengerang kesal. "Tch. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Austria. Hal ini akan jadi masalah besar jika kau tidak segera menjelaskannya pada Hungary. Jangan bilang kalau aku tak pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Austria mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, lalu suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Ketika dia berbalik, Swiss tak lagi ada di sana. Austria menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya perdebatan itu mencapai akhir. _Tapi... Apa benar yang dikatakan Swiss? Apa ia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Hungary?_, tanyanya dalam hati.

Austria lalu menggeleng pelan. _Tidak_, kekhawatirannya beralasan. Lagipula semua itu telah berlalu, dia hanya bisa berharap masalah tak menimpa Hungary karena perbuatannya. Sambil terus memikirkan hal itu, dia pun berjalan menuruni tangga, tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraannya dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

'_Hari ini tidak ada rapat._', itulah yang diumumkan Austria setelah makan pagi. Sebagian besar _nation _lega dengan pernyataan itu, termasuk Latvia yang biasanya selalu duduk di samping Russia pada setiap rapat yang mereka datangi. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai rapat itu secara keseluruhan, dia hanya tak suka dengan teman sebelahnya...

Setelah menikmati hidangan khas Asia yang dibuat China, South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, dan sedikit bantuan dari Japan, _nation_ bertubuh mungil tersebut memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa di sisi ruangan bersama anggota Trio Baltic yang lainnya. Tentu saja Poland selalu mengikuti Lithuania, menambah anggota grup mereka menjadi empat orang.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kita bisa terjebak di sini?" Tanya Latvia, sepertinya ditujukan kepada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Estonia menutup laptop-nya yang mulai kehabisan baterai, "Karena yang mendapat giliran untuk menjadi _host_—tuan rumah—World Meeting kali ini adalah America, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengadakannya di sini, di sebuah vila terpencil di Alaska yang baru saja dibelinya dari Russia. Lalu ada badai dan kita tak bisa pulang. Selain itu, semua pintu keluar juga tak bisa dibuka" Jelas Estonia.

"Tapi kenapa dia harus repot-repot membelinya dari Russia?" Latvia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan panik, takut si empunya nama tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. "Maksudku, ada banyak tempat bagus di America, kan? Kenapa dia harus mengadakannya _di sini_?"

Estonia terdiam sebentar, berpikir, "Mungkin dia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, sehingga memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah vila di tengah pegunungan salju. Lalu dia berpikir, 'kenapa tidak mengadakan World Meeting di sini saja sekalian mengganti suasana?' Bukankah dia tipe orang yang seperti itu?" Tanya Estonia.

Yang menjawab pertanyaan itu bukanlah Latvia, melainkan Lithuania, "Tidak juga. Tuan America mungkin malah berpikir seperti ini, 'kenapa tidak sekalian memamerkannya ke orang-orang?' Dia tipe orang yang suka memamerkan sesuatu, apalagi sesuatu yang baru dibelinya." Jelas Lithuania.

"Liet seperti, tahu banyak soal America..." Gumam Poland sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Lithuania, sepertinya mencari perhatian dari _nation_ bertampang melas itu.

"Err, yah, menghabiskan kurang-lebih 50 tahun bersama Tuan America membuatku belajar banyak... Po, bisakah kau hentikan itu?" Tanya Lithuania sambil menangkap tangan Poland.

"Kau masih memanggilnya 'Tuan', Lithuania? Bukankah hubungan majikan-pelayan kalian sudah putus sejak lama?" Tanya Latvia.

Lithuania yang tak berhasil menghentikan keisengan Poland kini berakhir duduk tak berdaya sambil dipeluk erat—atau lebih tepatnya dicekik—oleh sahabat lamanya itu.

"Y-ya, sebenarnya memang iya... Tapi banyak penduduk Lithuania yang tinggal di Amerika setelah itu, dan semakin banyak lagi yang bermigrasi setelah tahun 1990. Sekarang sekitar 700.000 orang tinggal di Amerika, jadi hubunganku dengan Tuan America tak bisa dibilang 'putus' begitu saja. Po, aku tidak bisa bernapas...!" Kata Lithuania sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan Poland pada lehernya yang terlampau keras.

Setelah bergumul sebentar, kedua _nation_ itu terguling jatuh dari sofa mereka dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Lithuania segera meminta maaf sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur, tapi _nation_ yang terlihat seperti Romano itu sepertinya tak memperhatikannya dan terus berjalan menjauh, membuat Lithuania sedikit tertegun.

Sepengetahuannya, kakak Italy itu tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk mengutuk siapapun di dekatnya. Bukan berarti ia ingin mendengar pemuda Itali itu mengomelinya, tapi... rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh yang sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang... buruk.

.

Romano mengabaikan Lithuania yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke depannya dan terus berjalan. Ingin rasanya dia mengutuk _nation_ itu untuk sekedar melepaskan emosinya, tapi saat ini dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari hal itu. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan mengikuti—coret, menguntit—Belarus.

Dia punya lebih dari satu bukti bahwa Belarus adalah pembunuhnya, dan dia benar-benar yakin akan hal itu. Lagipula...

**[Flashback]**

[Sehari yang lalu, di salah satu kamar di lantai 2 bagian barat...]

"Dia pelakunya, Spain! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku! _Cring_. Bukankah buktinya sudah _fucking_ cukup untuk membuktikannya!" Seru Romano sambil menyodorkan bel perak yang semula ada di sakunya ke depan wajah Spain.

Spain mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menenangkan Romano yang sepertinya sedang sangat emosional ketika itu.

"Aku memang berkata kalau 'mungkin', yang kau tabrak malam itu adalah Belarus, dan mungkin saja itu memang benar... Tapi itu bukan berarti dia adalah pembunuhnya, Roma... Tidakkah kau mengerti perbedaan di antara keduanya?" Tanya Spain.

_Cring_. Romano menurunkan tangannya dan menyimpan kembali bel kecil itu dalam saku celananya.

"Argh, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tak mengerti, Spain! Kau pikir apalagi yang akan dilakukan cewek menyebalkan itu di depan kamar Greece selain membunuhnya!" Seru Romano frustasi.

Spain memegangi kepalanya yang mulai nyeri. Terlalu banyak mendengarkan teriakan Romano bisa membuatnya stress. Satu kalimat salah yang keluar dari mulutnya pagi tadi berhasil membuat keadaan mereka jadi begini. Seandainya ia bisa memutar balik waktu, ingin rasanya dia menarik kembali ucapan itu. Ah, jika ia memang bisa memutar balik waktu, mungkin mereka justru tak akan berada di tempat itu saat ini.

"Pokoknya aku mau dia diawasi dengan ketat setiap menit, _setiap detik_. Dengan begitu cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu bahwa dia memang pelakunya, Spain!" Seru Romano tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Spain.

Spain menghela napas panjang, lelah dengan perdebatan yang berputar-putar itu, "_Fine_, lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku tak akan mencegahmu, Roma. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah kecil yang sebenarnya tak perlu. Mengertilah, aku hanya mencoba melindungimu di sini. Belarus itu berbahaya." Spain menekankan setiap kata dari kalimat terakhir sambil menatap kedua mata Romano yang sewarna dengannya, menandakan bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi Romano tetap tak peduli.

**[Flashback End]**

Setelah itu, dengan ke-keras kepala-annya, Romano pun berbalik dan tetap menjalankan rencananya untuk mengawasi Belarus _sendirian_. Dia sudah menghabiskan sepagian ini untuk terus melekatkan kedua matanya ke gadis berambut perak itu, bahkan nyaris tak menyentuh makanannya pagi itu.

Dan walaupun Belarus banyak melakukan hal mencurigakan, Belarus tetaplah Belarus. Yang dia kerjakan hanya pergi ke toilet, mencari kakaknya, lalu begitu dia menemukannya dia akan mulai merapalkan keinginannya agar Russia menikahinya sambil menodongkan sebilah pisau—benar-benar bukan cara terbaik untuk melamar seseorang. Lalu Ukraine akan datang entah dari mana dan menahan Belarus sementara Russia pergi menjauh diam-diam. Hal itu sudah terjadi tiga kali kemarin. TIGA KALI. Romano merasa ia sedang menonton film yang diulang-ulang tanpa henti...

Selain itu, Belarus hanyalah gadis biasa yang sesekali memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku dalam bahasa Russia—yang bahkan Romano tak tahu apa judulnya. Tak ada yang terlalu aneh, tak ada yang terlalu mencolok, tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan segera membunuh seseorang. Bahkan _detik ini_ pun, Belarus hanya berjalan berkeliling aula, menanyai setiap _nation _yang ia temui di mana kakaknya berada. Dan Romano berani bertaruh Russia masih ada di kamarnya, mungkin trauma dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

Jadi di sinilah dia, berjongkok di balik pot tanaman di sudut aula, tak jauh dari pintu keluar mereka yang... yah, tak bisa dipakai keluar. Di pintu itu tergantung secarik kertas panjang, yang sepertinya memperlihatkan semacam daftar nama para _nation_ yang telah mati di vila itu. Romano tak tahu siapa yang menulisnya, tapi siapapun dia, Romano sedikit berterima kasih pada orang itu. Setidaknya masih ada yang mengingat _nation_-_nation _tersebut setelah mereka tiada. Dan Romano tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum ketika mengenali tulisan '_Doitsu_' khas Italy yang tertulis di lembaran kertas itu.

Dia bahkan mungkin terlalu asyik memperhatikan kertas itu sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa sesosok _nation_ lain tengah berdiri di sampingnya, siap menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah kakak Italy tersebut.

.

.

.

Seychelles tak bisa tidur lagi setelah kejadian itu. Yang dia lakukan hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia merasa begitu mengantuk, tapi bayang-bayang mimpinya membuatnya tak berani memejamkan mata. Darah yang menempel di tangannya, lebih banyak lagi darah di bawah tempat tidurnya, dan wajah England ketika itu... semuanya terlihat begitu nyata, _terasa_ begitu nyata baginya.

_Apa England benar-benar akan mati?_, tanyanya dalam hati sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang polos. Dia tak ingin siapapun mati di tempat itu, terutama orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia memang mengakui bahwa England kadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan, tapi di saat-saat tertentu dia juga bisa menjadi seorang _gentleman_ sejati.

Setidaknya itulah yang Seychelles rasakan setelah menghabiskan semalam dengan England. _Setengah malam_, lebih tepatnya. England harus melakukan patroli di lantai 2 bagian timur, tapi mereka sempat mengobrol sebentar sebelum dia pergi.

Seychelles berputar membelakangi pintu. Jari-jari panjangnya bergantian menyentuh dinding berlapis cat putih, hawa dingin menjalar melalui ujung-ujung jarinya. England berkata dia dan yang lain akan makan pagi sekitar sejam yang lalu, tapi Seychelles menolaknya. Sekarang ketika dia mulai merasa lapar, rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan membuatnya malas bangkit dan berjalan ke bawah. Ah, seandainya tadi dia mengiyakan saja ajakan England...

_Ckrek_. Suara pintu dibuka terdengar dari balik punggung Seychelles.

_England?_, pikirnya otomatis.

Seychelles lalu berbalik, setengah berharap England membawakan makanan untuknya.

"England, kupikir kau—"

Seychelles menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari bahwa yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah England. Dia perlahan bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Ah, maaf... Kupikir kau England. Apa kau mencari England?" Tanya Seychelles sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Orang itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Seychelles. Sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia menyodorkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah _muffin_.

"Aku mencarimu, Seychelles. Apa kau lapar?"

.

.

.

France yang pertama menyadarinya.

Bukan karena kertas itu tergeletak di atas meja rapat, di tempatnya biasa duduk, dan bukan pula karena kertas itu adalah satu-satunya kertas yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Bukan, yang menarik perhatian France—dan membuatnya segera mengambil kertas itu—adalah sebaris kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu. Sebaris kalimat yang ditulis dengan bahasa Perancis yang aneh, seakan-akan dicampur dengan bahasa rivalnya di beberapa tempat.

France mungkin bukan maniak literatur seperti England, tapi dia tak perlu waktu terlalu lama untuk mengetahui bahasa apa itu.

.

England yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat France berlari layaknya seorang atlet lari marathon. Di koridor. Hanya mengenakan sandal hotel.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia terlihat ketakutan seperti habis melihat hantu..." Gumam England sambil berjalan memasuki aula tempat France berasal tadi.

Ketika England baru menapakkan beberapa langkah di ruangan luas itu, sepatunya menginjak secarik kertas yang terjatuh di lantai. Dia membungkuk dan mengambilnya, segera mengenali kertas itu sebagai 'kertas kutukan' lain. Kedua alisnya mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tulisan itu ditulis dalam bahasa berbeda. Tulisan tangannya masih sama, sedikit miring ke kiri, dan bahan kertasnya pun juga sama seperti kertas-kertas sebelumnya; mirip perkamen tapi permukaannya lebih halus.

"Ini... bahasa Creole?" England berhasil mengidentifikasinya dari campuran bahasa Inggris dan Perancis yang cukup unik itu.

"Tak akan ada yang menyadari... ketika gugusan pulau kecil menghilang ditelan ombak...?" Katanya berusaha mengartikan kalimat itu.

_Bahasa Creole... Gugusan pulau... Menghilang ditelan ombak...? Tidak mungkin...! _Tiba-tiba England mengerti kenapa France terlihat begitu panik beberapa saat yang lalu. Seychelles memang tidak ikut makan pagi bersama mereka, tapi England mengira itu karena mimpi buruk yang dia alami semalam ditambah udara dingin yang memang tak baik untuknya. Tapi kini, sepertinya ada kemungkinan Seychelles tak lagi bernapas dalam ruangan itu.

England segera melempar 'kertas kutukan' itu dan berlari keluar aula, menuju tempat Seychelles berada saat ini.

Kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Seychelles tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, tapi sepertinya orang yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya memberi obat tidur pada kue _muffin_ yang baru saja dia makan. Dia begitu lapar hingga tanpa sadar menghabiskan seluruhnya, dan efeknya mulai bekerja beberapa saat kemudian. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat mengantuk dan pusing, dan kesadarannya pun lenyap secepat lenyapnya _muffin _lezat tersebut.

Sang serigala mengeluarkan seringai lebar begitu tahu bahwa obat tidurnya bekerja. Dia sudah bersusah-payah membuat obat itu pagi tadi dalam keadaan mengantuk. Entah dia benar memasukkan bahan-bahannya atau tidak, dia hanya bisa berharap pada keberuntungan.

Dan keberuntungan itulah yang membawanya selangkah lebih maju pada rencananya, sebuah rencana yang pastinya tak ingin diketahui oleh orang-orang lain.

"Nah, Seychelles... Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku bekerja. Aku janji ini akan berakhir dengan cepat." Katanya sambil membaringkan Seychelles di tempat tidur.

Dia berjalan menghampiri pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam, memastikan tak ada orang lain yang akan mengganggu rencananya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan seutas tali tambang dari saku jaketnya dan meletakkannya di samping Seychelles yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia menggeret sofa di ujung ruangan ke tengah ruangan, memposisikannya tepat di bawah lampu gantung yang sedang dalam keadaan mati.

Dia lalu mengambil tali tambangnya dan beranjak naik ke atas sofa. Sambil mempertahankan keseimbangannya, dia mengikatkan tali itu ke kabel yang menggantung dari langit-langit dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran di ujungnya. Dia melompat turun, memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan dirinya bernapas sebentar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan napasnya memburu, dia ingin hal ini cepat-cepat berakhir.

Lalu dia pun menghampiri Seychelles, berusaha mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan. _Cukup ringan_, pikirnya. _Setidaknya Seychelles tidak seberat Greece..._ Sambil membawa Seychelles, dia pun beranjak menaiki sofa. Seychelles yang tidak sadarkan diri terbukti lebih sulit diatur dari yang ia kira. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana-kemari tak beraturan, membuatnya keseimbangannya goyah.

"_Dammit_, Seychelles! Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam saja?" Serunya kesal.

Sang serigala lalu menarik ujung tali tambang yang membentuk lingkaran itu dan memasukkan kepala Seychelles ke tengah-tengahnya. Tali kecoklatan itu melingkar di sekeliling leher Seychelles, siap mengantarkannya ke alam lain dengan kereta _express_.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Seychelles! Kau ada di dalam!" Terdengar suara France dari luar ruangan.

Sang serigala menatap ke pintu ruangan itu, panik. Dia pikir akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk menterjemahkan bahasa Creole. _France memang pantas untuk dikagumi_, pikirnya. Tapi ini bukan saatnya mengagumi sesuatu. Dia punya hal penting untuk dikerjakan, dan dia juga harus berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari situ nanti.

_First thing first..._ Dia harus melepaskan pegangannya pada Seychelles. _Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu... Dua..._

"France! Mana Seychelles!"

_England._

_Itu suara England._

_Oh, tidak_. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang ia perkirakan...

.

"Mana Seychelles!" Tanya England panik.

"Aku tak tahu, aku menggedor-gedor pintunya tapi tak ada jawaban—"

England memutar-mutar kenop pintu itu beberapa kali tanpa hasil, lalu menendang pintunya dengan frustasi.

"Kita dobrak pintu ini." Kata England tiba-tiba.

France terlihat terkejut pada awalnya, tapi lalu ia mengangguk yakin.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga."

"Satu."

"Dua."

"TIGA!"

BRAK!

Tendangan dari kedua mantan anggota _Allies_ itu berhasil membuka pintu kayu di hadapan mereka, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tak mereka duga sebelumnya.

Seychelles tergantung di tengah ruangan sambil meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali yang mencengkeram lehernya. Kedua kakinya menendang tak tentu arah selagi kedua tangannya berusaha menarik tali itu lepas dari saluran napasnya.

England dan France bergegas menghampiri Seychelles. England memegangi kaki Seychelles dan mengangkatnya, sementara France berusaha melepaskan tali tambang yang mulai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher Seychelles.

"Cepatlah, France!" Seru England tak sabaran.

"Aku berusaha!" Seru France terdengar panik.

Setelah beberapa detik penuh perjuangan dan kepanikan, France akhirnya berhasil melepaskan tali itu dan membaringkan Seychelles di lantai. Beberapa orang sepertinya mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi dan mulai berkumpul di belakang mereka, tapi tak ada yang berani mendekat.

Seychelles langsung megap-megap di lantai, berusaha mencari udara. Kepalanya pusing karena kekurangan oksigen dan pandangannya berbayang. Dadanya naik-turun tak beraturan selagi dia mencari suplai oksigen. Sementara itu, England dan France hanya bisa berdiam diri di samping Seychelles. Mereka panik, takut, tak yakin tindakan apa yang bisa membantu saat ini.

"Seychelles, bertahanlah..." Bisik France sambil memegangi tangannya dengan erat.

Seychelles melihat ke arah France. Penglihatannya semakin buram, dia nyaris tak bisa mengenali siapapun di situ. Dia tahu waktunya tak lama.

Ingin rasanya Seychelles mengucapkan terima kasih pada France dan England, tapi dia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk berbisik saat ini. Kesadarannya mulai memudar dan kepalanya terasa semakin pusing. _Tidak..._, pikirnya di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu. Dia belum ingin mati... Dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama England dan France dan yang lainnya. Dia—

Ketika itulah sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Sang pelaku, yang membuatnya jadi begini, kini berada di depannya, terlihat membaur dengan _nation-nation _lain. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia berdiri tepat di sana, kecuali dirinya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Seychelles lalu mengangkat tangannya ke arah sang serigala, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tangannya tak berdaya dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

France memegangi tangan Seychelles dan menempelkannya ke dahinya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun membasahi wajahnya begitu dia tahu Seychelles tak bisa lagi melihatnya, mendengarnya, dan merasakannya. Seychelles tak lagi di sana, dan dia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

Lain halnya dengan France, England menyadari bahwa Seychelles meninggalkan pesan terakhir untuk mereka. Dia melihat pelakunya, kemungkinan besar. England berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang Seychelles tunjuk, dan kedua mata _emerald_-nya melebar begitu melihat siapa sosok di depannya.

"... Canada?"

.

.

.

"Tapi tidak mungkin Canada melakukan hal semacam itu!" Seru France kesal. Dia baru saja kehilangan Seychelles dan kini Canada ditunjuk sebagai pelakunya, apa tak ada cara lain untuk membuat harinya lebih buruk dari ini?

Swiss mendorong France dengan ujung senapannya, menjauhkannya dari tempat Canada 'ditahan'—tepat di sebelah kamar Seychelles.

"Menjauhlah, France. Aku tak ingin membunuh orang yang tak perlu." Kata Swiss dingin.

France baru mau menyerang balik Swiss ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. France berbalik, dan melihat America tepat di depannya.

"France." America mengajak mantan rekannya itu menjauh dari koridor, menuju ke tengah-tengah tangga di mana tak ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau setuju dengan England bahwa Canada adalah pelakunya." Kata France benar-benar _bad mood_.

America menggeleng, "Karena itu, France... Aku mau kau membantuku dengan sebuah hal kecil. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

France menatap America tak percaya. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

.

.

.

"Roma? Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Spain sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengusap rambut kecoklatan bagian Selatan Itali tersebut.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, _dammit_." Desis Romano sambil memeluk bantalnya lebih erat.

Spain menuruti perkataan Romano sambil tertawa pelan. Pemuda yang satu ini benar-benar terlihat imut ketika sifat _tsundere_-nya keluar. Dia mungkin keras kepala, tapi itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Spain sukai darinya.

"Apa lenganmu... baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Spain.

"Hee? Ternyata Roma mengkhawatirkan Boss! Senangnya~" Seru Spain sambil memeluk Romano.

Romano mendorong Spain menjauh darinya, tapi pelukan Spain ternyata lebih sulit dilepaskan dari yang ia duga. Romano mendorong, menarik, meronta, mencaci-maki, melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan tangan Spain darinya, tapi semuanya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika kedua mata hijaunya menangkap perban putih yang melingkar di lengan Spain. Dia berhenti bergerak, membiarkan Spain melakukan apa yang disukainya selagi dia menatap perban sepanjang 15 senti itu.

"Dasar bodoh."

**[Flashback]**

Romano terlalu asyik memperhatikan kertas yang tergantung di pintu itu hingga tak menyadari bahwa sesosok _nation _lain tengah berdiri di sampingnya. _Nation_ itu mengangkat pisau yang digenggamnya, lalu menghunuskannya tepat ke arah kakak Italy tersebut.

Tapi sosok lain tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, membuat Romano terkejut dan akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi. Romano bergerak mundur dan bersiap untuk lari, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia melihat darah mengalir dari lengan orang yang disayanginya, menetes dengan cepat menuju lantai karpet di bawah mereka.

"Spain—"

"Lari, Roma!" Seru Spain sambil menahan rasa sakit dari pisau yang menancap di lengan kanannya tersebut.

Romano ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia ingin lari, tapi badannya tak mau bergerak. _Darah_. Darah itu mengingatkannya pada Greece, pada pemandangan mengerikan yang ia lihat pada malam pertama mereka sampai di tempat itu. Dia takut. Dia ingin kabur, tapi tak bisa. _Apa yang harus dia lakukan!_

"Roma, apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kabur!" Seru Spain mulai panik.

Tiba-tiba pisau itu tertarik keluar dari kulit Spain, meninggalkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang membuat Spain meringkuk kesakitan. _Nation_ itu mengincar Romano, bukan Spain. Tak ada gunanya dia menghabiskan tenaga untuk membunuh _nation _tak berguna itu. Dia lalu bergerak mendekati Romano yang masih diam di tempat, siap menghunuskan pisaunya sekali lagi.

"Hentikan, Bela!" Sepasang lengan menghentikan gerakan Belarus dan menariknya menjauhi Romano yang ketakutan.

"Lepaskan aku, kak! Anak ini—dia mengikutiku dari tadi! Aku harus membunuhnya! Aku harus..." Teriakan Belarus tak lagi terdengar begitu Ukraine menyeretnya keluar aula.

Beberapa orang yang ada di aula terlihat memperhatikan kejadian itu, walau sepertinya mereka berpikir bahwa itu hanya perbuatan biasa Belarus. Tak ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa Spain tengah terluka di sudut ruangan.

Spain berjalan mendekati Romano yang masih terduduk di depan pintu, terengah-engah dan penuh keringat dingin. Tangan kirinya menekan luka di lengan kanannya yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah, mengotori pakaiannya yang berwarna cerah.

"Hei, Roma, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah ceria seakan-akan tak sadar pada apa yang terjadi dengan lengannya.

Romano melihat ke arah Spain sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! S-Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, _dammit_!" Seru Romano kesal.

"Hmm? Ini?" Tanya Spain sambil melihat ke arah lengannya lengannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Roma tak terluka, Boss akan baik-baik saja." Kata Spain dibarengi sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Tsk." Romano kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi _nation_ yang satu itu. Ke-over-ceriaannya selalu bisa mengalahkan kata-kata pedas Romano, bahkan di tempat entah berantah macam vila itu.

"Apa kalian perlu perban?" Tanya Finland yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping mereka sambil membawa segulung perban, diikuti Sweden tepat di belakangnya.

"K'liat k'lian t'luka." Kata—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gumam—Sweden.

Spain bergantian melihat Finland dan Sweden, sebelum akhirnya Romano kehabisan kesabaran dan merampas gulungan perban itu. Dia memegang lengan kiri Spain dengan erat dan menariknya pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Spain hanya bisa tersenyum berterima kasih pada Finland dan Sweden sebelum Romano menariknya lebih keras.

"Ada obat-obatan lain di kamar mandi dekat dapur kalau kalian mencarinya!" Seru Finland selagi Romano dan Spain berjalan menjauh.

Spain mengangguk tanda mengerti, tapi sepertinya Romano memarahinya dan dia pun tak melihat ke belakang lagi. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun menghilang dari pandangan Finland dan Sweden, meninggalkan dua anggota _Nordics _itu di depan pintu.

"Haah~ Benar-benar mengagumkan, melindungi temannya seperti itu..." Komentar Finland.

Mendengar kata-kata Finland, Sweden tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pisau entah darimana dan mengarahkannya ke lengannya, "'ku b'sa m'lakukannya k'lau mau."

Finland langsung panik melihat Sweden melakukan hal yang berbeda dari yang dimaksudkannya.

"B-Bukan itu maksudku! Letakkan pisau itu, Sve!"

**[Flashback end]**

Kembali ke kamar Spain dan Romano yang—kebetulan—berada di sebelah kamar Belarus...

"Kau benar, Spain." Kata Romano begitu pelan hingga Spain nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya sambil menggigit tomat yang entah dia dapatkan darimana.

"Belarus... dia bukan pembunuhnya. Kita bersamanya ketika insiden Seychelles itu terjadi." Kata Romano sambil berpikir. "Aku tak mengerti, Spain... Kalau bukan dia lalu siapa?"

Spain menggigit tomatnya lagi sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Semua orang di sini bisa saja menjadi pelakunya."

Romano mengangguk tanda setuju sebelum kembali larut dalam pemikirannya.

"Maaf."

"Hmm?"

"Aku... Aku mengabaikan kata-katamu dan tetap mengikuti Belarus, walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia itu berbahaya. Aku bahkan membiarkan konsentrasiku pecah dan akibatnya kau jadi begini." Kata Romano terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak apa-apa, Roma~ Boss memaafkanmu. Lagipula kau terlihat imut kalau sedang begini." Kata Spain sambil tersenyum iseng.

Romano meninju bahu Spain pelan begitu mendengar kata-katanya, malah membuat tawa Spain semakin kencang. Romano pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, dan tak lama kemudian kamar itu pun dipenuhi tawa dari dua _nation_ pecinta tomat tersebut.

.

.

.

Canada bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk sambil bersandar pada pintu. _Sudah berapa lama dia dikurung di situ?_, pikirnya dalam hati. Badai salju yang tak henti-hentinya menyerang vila itu membuatnya tak bisa menentukan waktu dengan benar, walau sepertinya hari mulai beranjak malam.

Dia menatap lantai karpet di bawahnya, masih tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berakhir di tempat itu. _Tak mungkin kan Seychelles sengaja menunjuknya?_ Dia mungkin baru mengenal Seychelles kemarin, tapi dia tahu bahwa Seychelles bukan tipe orang yang akan mengadukan orang lain begitu saja.

Canada menyandarkan kepalanya ke permukaan kayu yang keras, pasrah menerima nasibnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Dia hanya bisa menunggu, berharap kesempatan akan datang dan dia bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Segera.

Duk!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu di belakang Canada. Canada berbalik menghadap ke pintu itu, menempelkan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan ke permukaan kayu coklat di hadapannya.

"Canada? Apa kau di sana?"

Suara seseorang. Suaranya tak begitu jelas karena dia berbisik, tapi Canada yakin dia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Canada takut-takut.

"Bagus." Kata suara itu lagi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Apa kau mau keluar?"

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Fic ini rasanya makin ngga jelas aja arah jalannya...

Err, yah... pertama-tama maaf karena update-nya telaaaaaat banget. Ruvi kena WB, sibuk, galau, bingung mikirin rencana lanjutannya, dll dst dst. Semoga hal ini tidak terulang lagi =3=

Oke, sampai di titik ini, mungkin banyak dari kalian yang akan bertanya, "Trus kenapa _nation _bisa mati?"

Sayang sekali tapi Ruvi belum bisa memberikan jawabannya saat ini. _Belum_. Ruvi janji jawaban dari pertanyaan itu akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya cerita, jadi Ruvi cuma bisa meminta kalian bersabar untuk sementara waktu.

Kalau kalian nggak bisa bersabar, tolong jangan protes di review. Cukup pencet tombol 'back' dan kalian nggak perlu kembali ke sini lagi. Ruvi tahu Ruvi bukan manusia sempurna, makanya Ruvi juga nggak bisa mengabulkan permintaan semua orang. Tapi kalau kalian memang suka sama fic ini dan rela bersabar, Ruvi akan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian ^^.

Nah, bagian suramnya cukup sampai di situ. Fic ini rasanya makin lama makin panjang ya? Makin ngaco juga... Maaf, mulai Chap depan Ruvi akan berusaha _stay on topic_ dan menyingkirkan yang nggak perlu (tapi setelah diliat-liat semua yang di sini kayaknya penting...)

Makin banyak chara yang nongol dan hubungan-hubungan antara dua chara juga menjamur di mana-mana. Ngganggu nggak sih? Kalo ngganggu nanti Ruvi cari cara lain untuk penyampaiannya.

Btw semua udah muncul kan? Tinggal Asian Nations (yang masih kurang) sama Liechtenstein (yang sedihnya sampe sekarang belum ngomong) dan mungkin Turkey (yang mulai terlupakan xD).

Oh, dan buat yang nggak tau bahasa Creole itu apa, itu bahasa nasional Seychelles. Nama lengkapnya Seychellois Creole. Bahasanya kayak bahasa Perancis tapi campur-campur Inggris dikit gitu. Dan yang info soal Lithuania itu juga Ruvi ambil dari W*kipedia. Yah, itung-itung sekalian belajar sejarah ^^

Seperti biasa, kritik, saran, ide, request, apapun Ruvi terima kecuali flame. Ide paling aneh dan gila pun Ruvi terima, barangkali bisa jadi inspirasi dan malah dimasukkin ke fic ini.

Pertanyaan random: Menurut kalian kenapa pelakunya membunuh _nation-nation_ di sini? Ruvi tahu kalian masih nggak yakin pelakunya siapa, nanya aja gitu... Ngga papa kan?

**Balesan Anonymous Review:**

* * *

nyonyon:

Ooh... yaudah ngga papa ^^ Iya, FFn emang susah baca emoticon.

Jadi itu bagus apa nggak? Iya, mari kita lewatkan saja bagian England. Ruvi lagi ngambek sama England =3=

Makasih banyak~ Hehe, Belarus kan salah satu chara favorit Ruvi, jadi dikasih peran banyak dikit ngga papa kan?

Nanti juga keliatan kok dikit-dikit...

Makasih atas review-nya~

* * *

Hiroko Jones:

PM-nya nggak diaktifin ya? Ruvi bales di sini nggak papa kan?

Semoga nilai UKK-nya bagus ya ^^ Banyak yang lagi ujian UKK juga nih sekarang.

Umm... Ruvi belom bilang Belarus, sih... Tapi ada kemungkinan besar, gitu. Austria juga belom bebas dari tuduhan sih...

Benarkah? Yay! :D

Iya, semoga Sealand hidup dengan tenang di sana (loh). Russia ntar juga dapet giliran kok, tenang aja =D

Terima kasih banyak~ (paling seneng kalo ada orang bilang penulisan Ruvi bagus). Iya, maaf ya... Ruvi belom sempet ngecek ulang udah keburu deadline.

Hehe, makasih! Salam buat ayah Hiroko-san ya :)

* * *

siapa aja deh terserah elu:

Hoo... bisa juga sih.

Ooh... gitu *baru ngerti*. Trus Prussia? Rakyat dan wilayahnya kan udah nggak ada... Romano juga. Itali kan udah bergabung jadi satu, kenapa personifikasi-nya ada dua?

Setelah berdiskusi panjang-lebar sama temen Ruvi, Ruvi berhasil mencari jawaban yang sesuai untuk fic ini. Tapi hal itu belum bisa diberitahu sekarang, karena timing-nya nggak cocok. Kalau Sia-san (Ruvi panggil gitu nggak papa kan?) mau bersabar, nanti akan Ruvi beritahu di dalam ceritanya.

Dan terima kasih atas usulnya, tapi Ruvi masih ingin berusaha melanjutkan fic ini sebagai non-AU.

Makasih atas review-nya ^^

* * *

FansNesia:

Masalah itu liat aja nanti :)

Hee? Kenapa Canada?

* * *

saya males login:

Nggak papa kok ^^ Tadinya Ruvi udah planning, 'sebelum login-san review, pokoknya Ruvi ngga bakal update!' Hehe, soalnya review login-san selalu sukses membuat saya merasa lebih baik :)

Iya! Oke, silakan ditunggu twist-nya xD

Iya juga sih... Kadang baca naskah drama seru juga loh #apacoba?

Ehe, makasih ^^ Itu hasil pembelajaran Ruvi sama Criminal Minds-sama. Oke, kalau begitu Ruvi lanjutkan!

Hihi, makasih~ Ruvi pikir malah ngga ada yang liat... XP

Sejak mulai bikin Helltalia, jujur, Ruvi ngga sempet baca fic apa-apa lagi T^T Sedih deh. Ruvi harus meluangkan waktu nih, fic yang harus dibaca numpuk.

Ahh, Ruvi jadi makin penasaran login-san ini sebenarnya siapa. Tapi tenang aja, Ruvi bakal sabar menunggu kok :3

Sabar, sabar, nanti keselek (?)

Ruvi juga 'lumayan' suka AmeBela, sayang belum nemu fic yang bagus. Ada rekomendasi?

Oke~

Eh? Kenapa? Hmm... Mungkin karena Ruvi merasa fic ini sebagai 'tugas' yang ada deadline-nya? Jadi Ruvi merasa 'wajib' bikin, gitu... Apapun yang terjadi, ada orang-orang yang menunggu Ruvi update, jadi Ruvi ngga boleh mengecewakan mereka. Makanya Ruvi berusaha sebaik mungkin melanjutkan fic ini ^^

Baguslah kalau begitu... Iya sama-sama :D

*angguk-angguk* Ruvi juga ngga bisa bilang apa-apa soal masalah yang satu ini karena itu adalah kesalahan Ruvi nggak mencari tahu lebih jauh. Ruvi sudah berusaha memutar otak berhari-hari, dan hasilnya Ruvi malah jadi nggak ngelanjutin fic ini dan stress karena terlalu banyak memikirkan hal itu. Ketika itulah ayah Ruvi beserta temen Ruvi datang dan kita pun diskusi. Setelah bicara panjang lebar, akhirnya kita bisa sepakat pada suatu kesimpulan yang sebenarnya lebih simple dari kelihatannya.

Berkat login-san Ruvi jadi sadar kalo Ruvi adalah seorang Author dan berhak mengutak-atik jalan cerita fic ini. Dan berkat login-san juga, Ruvi memutuskan untuk menambahkan twist ke bagian 'alasan _nation_ bisa mati' itu. Jadi, silakan ditunggu aja twist macam apa yang udah Ruvi persiapkan ^^

Terima kasih banyak, ini berkat dukungan semua orang, baik readers, reviewers, maupun keluarga terdekat Ruvi yang (anehnya) tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ketika Ruvi minta bantuan soal fic ini. Ya, Ruvi akan berjuang lebih keras lagi chapter depan!

Baiklah :) Review login-san selalu bisa membuat Ruvi lebih tenang, karena entah mengapa, login-san terasa seperti selalu membantu Ruvi. Seperti... seorang teman. Seandainya Ruvi tahu siapa login-san sebenarnya, Ruvi pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tapi untuk sekarang mungkin Ruvi akan bersabar dulu =)

Tidak apa-apa, Ruvi juga akan selalu menunggu Review login-san :)

P.S. Oke kalau begitu. Tenang saja, fic ini masih lama kok ending-nya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak login-san ^^

* * *

Princess of England:

Terima kasih~ Tapi review banyak itu nggak sebanding sama stress-nya jadi Author yang bertanggung jawab menulis fic untuk orang sebanyak itu. Walau begitu, Ruvi akan tetap berusaha! ^^

Ruvi nggak bilang fic ini AU, maupun AR, maupun canon. Ruvi sendiri nggak yakin sebenarnya fic ini kategori-nya apa. Ruvi belum mau mempermasalahkan hal itu dan lebih ingin melanjutkan fic ini apa adanya.

Iya, iya, makanya Ruvi sebutkan di atas kalo 'alasannya baru akan dijelaskan di akhir'. Karena berbagai alasan, hal itu tak bisa dijelaskan saat ini. Jika Princess bisa sabar menunggu, Ruvi akan sangat hargai kesabaran itu.

Terima kasih atas referensi-nya, dan Ruvi pun juga sudah membaca fic itu berkat saran Princess. Jujur, fic itu memang bagus. Tapi Ruvi sendiri tidak mengerti banyak hal di fic itu. Nation di fic itu tidak mati, tapi detak jantung-nya hanya berhenti sehingga choker yang terpasang di leher mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka mati padahal mereka tidak benar-benar mati.

Ruvi belum menyelidiki lebih lanjut, tapi sepengetahuan Ruvi nation yang 'mati' di fic itu akan hidup lagi dalam beberapa hari. Karena itu ada tim khusus yang akan mengamankan jasad mereka agar ketika mereka hidup lagi, mereka sudah ada di tempat khusus di mana mereka tak bisa keluar.

Karena itu, Ruvi mempertanyakan satu hal: Kenapa sepertinya sulit sekali membunuh satu nation kalo pada akhirnya mereka akan hidup lagi? Oke, Ruvi akui kalo mati itu sakit, tapi kalau dengan sedikit rasa sakit maka mereka semua bisa keluar dari situ, tak bisakah mereka mengorbankan hal itu?

Entahlah, untuk saat ini Ruvi mau fokus pada melanjutkan fic ini dulu daripada mempermasalahkan hal lainnya.

Ya, terima kasih atas review-nya :)


End file.
